puedes sacudir mi irremovible corazon
by nekita namikaze
Summary: el tiempo pasa en kaleido y las obras continuan como el desarrollo de la vida de todos es asi como ellos desarrollan sus sentimientos ms el camino para concretar su amor no sera facil pesimo sumari leanlo onegai
1. Chapter 1

**PUEDES SACUDIR MI IRREMOVIBLE CORAZON**

**CAPITULO UNO: EL FANTASTICO COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO RETO parte1**

_Escorpión y sagitario sus constelaciones están sumergidas en una penumbrosa duda mirando en la dirección equivocada y no podrán salir de ella hasta encontrar el brillo de la otra, si no lo hacen uno de ellos podria extinguirse para siempre-_como siempre fool hacia su predicción astral a sora quien no le prestaba real atención a sus palabras, mientras que una persona mas veía y escuchaba con intriga al pequeño ser

Oh…-musito mirándolo sorprendida-(el joven león…)

_Así es mi querida sora_-comento el bufón con normalidad mientras ella volvía la vista al frente

Ah!... que romántico…-comento la peli rosada levemente sonrojada con ambas manos en su pecho sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

Si es fantástica es por eso que les eh pedido a todo el elenco verla en conjunto ya que la trama es muy interesante para una nueva obra- comento mía ilusionada con sus ojos chispeantes

Yo escuche un rumor sobre la muerte de uno de los actores mientras la rodaban- acoto roseta mientras entrenaba con pesas

Ahahaha… según se la actriz principal tiene casi la misma edad de sora y es apodada nekita- comento siempre sonriente y despistada Sarah- aunque ella es todo un enigma

Hum… ¿nekita?...- consulto el peli plateado dejando de lado su indiferencia y enfocándose en la pantalla-(sorprendente después de todo si lograste parte de tus sueños… pero, ¿por qué nekita?... no será que…)

Si!... es una chica hermosa y misteriosa…- comento marión con su típica pose de interesada siendo apoyada por Jonathan

Así es de ella poco es lo que se sabe- la apoyo mía con la misma actitud

Una joven que tiene siempre grandes desempeños en todo lo que hace…- continuo igualmente la rubia

Termino sus estudios a temprana edad siendo medicina general la última después de arsenal ería, enfermería, y técnico paramédico- continuo la peli naranja

Sin olvidar su especialización en todo tipo de medicamentos, comenzó desde pequeña en la pantalla- agrego la niña en conjunto con la foca

Pero sobre el resto de su vida nada es lo que se sabe… es una idol…- gritaron emocionadas

Por lo menos no exageraron tanto…- susurro avergonzada Ana en compañía de ken en iguales condiciones

Podrían callarse ya- les regañaron la chica china y la belga

Porque…- susurraron todas mientras que mey apuntaba al shinigami

Oh!...- susurro sora con sorpresa- (joven león… acaso ese tipo de chicas son quienes les interesan)- se pregunto angustiada sora fijándose en la pantalla

/

NO!... romeo!...- gritaba una chica pelirroja de llorosos ojos verdes aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a un joven pelinegro y tez pálida que yacía tendido en el suelo respirando jadeante

Julieta… soy muy feliz Julieta…- susurraba el joven intentando sonreírle mientras forzosamente acariciaba su rostro- por vivir en este mundo… que tu existes…- comenzó a llorar el muchacho sin dejar de esbozar su débil sonrisa- ya no podre decir más tu nombre…

Romeo…- sollozo la oji verde antes de besarle efusivamente- romeo prométeme que serás muy feliz- rogo sonriendo con sinceridad mientras que blancas alas relucientes se extendían desde su espalda- y que cumplirás nuestro sueño…- agrego antes de besar sus labios por última vez y elevarse mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar- te amo romeo…- le dijo con calidez

Julieta…- gimió el muchacho extendiendo en vano una de sus manos

Mi señor… perdona a nuestras familias y sus pecados…- susurro la muchacha con sus manos tomadas a la altura de su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y esbozaba una gentil sonrisa- escucha mis plegarias y permítele vivir a mi amado romeo en un mundo de paz y armonía junto a nuestras familias a cambio yo te ofrezco la mía estando dispuesta a pagar por sus culpas…- pedía con armoniosa voz siendo escuchada- gracias…- murmuro antes de brillar intensamente para luego desaparecer dejando en su lugar millones de lucecillas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar

/

Ah!...- suspiraron Ana mía y marión como enamoradas

Ella es hermosa…- musito sora con sus manos tomadas a la altura de su pecho mientras lloraba sin poderse contener

Se sacrifico por todos ellos…- comentaron roseta y mey estupefactas

Así es… esta es la nueva versión de romeo y Julieta- comento la siempre alegre Sarah

Realmente ella puede transmitir tales sensaciones…- susurro pensativo y sorprendido el siempre frio león atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes

Vaya eso quiere decir que la siguiente obra le interesara mucho al dios de la muerte- comento malicioso el rubio trapecista sacando de sus divagaciones mentales al nombrado

Eso me gusta- se escucho la voz del jefe del lugar- ya que león y sora serán los nuevos protagonista de nuestra obra-informo imponente el de las puntas teñidas- bien mía es hora de mostrar tu idea- finalizo antes de tomar asiento

Bien como ya todos saben la actual pareja estrella de kaleido son sora y el joven león y su técnica original por así decirlo es la técnica angelical- comenzaba con algo de timidez la guionista y acróbata mientras todos miraban a los nombrados y recordaban su hermosa técnica

Pero que tiene que ver la película en todo esto- interrogo mey como siempre

Guarda silencio mey- advirtió el temido dueño

Por lo que al ver esta película recientemente estrenada recordé a sora y el joven león y su técnica e inmediatamente por el titulo recordé la presentación de romeo y Julieta de la señorita layla y el joven yuri y como ellos para llamar la atención utilizaban el fénix dorado

Pero…- susurro dudosa la estrella femenina del circo

Realizaremos romeo y Julieta y utilizaremos en ella la técnica angelical no es así- interrumpió a la muchacha su compañero de escenario sin perder su aire de superioridad

Por supuesto- respondió mía muy efusiva- pero además de eso cambiaremos todo el repertorio de la obra- recalco emocionada la ultima oración

Ah…

Como…

Se escucho en la sala entre otros murmullos

Chicos por favor silencio- les pidió yuri usando su encanto como siempre

Bien la obra y su trama será modificada por completo, la temática principal será el amor de ellos y su argumento es que no les es posible estar juntos debido a que romeo y su familia son demonios en tanto Julieta y la de ella son ángeles que por su rivalidad se olvidaron de su bondad comenzando una interminable batalla contra los demonios que al ser confrontados y sentirse humillados se empeñan en ser quienes ganen tal pelea sin importar los costos hasta que un día romeo viene sin avisar al mundo humano, por supuesto sin dejar su verdadera forma y se interna en un bosque llegando hasta un lago donde conocerá a una hermosa joven que lo cautivara a pesar de su frio corazón…- por su parte Julieta al verse descubierta por un joven demonio se asusto pues no le era permitido su contacto con ellos y huye de él pero su bondad es superior y al encontrar herido a un muchacho decide ayudarle lo que es visto por el demonio que al notar aquello y que el muchacho no sobrevivirá decide convertirse en ese humano y de esa manera es como su historia de amor comienza…

Me sorprendes mía es muy interesante- se escucho una voz conocida por todos los presentes- ya quiero comenzar a ayudarte con todo

Señorita katty…- gritaron mía y sora alegres

Pero y que hay de su obra…- pregunto mía

Es muy sencillo después de una oferta de kalous hemos decidido regresar para quedarnos en kaleido- comento la siempre elegante layla Hamilton cruzando la puerta

Señorita layla- grito con alegría sora

Bien me alegra que hayan llegado, ahora mía continua por favor- ordeno el nombrado por la rubia

Sí, bueno como les estaba comentando…. Después de comenzar su amor y descubrir sus verdaderas identidades descubren que su amor es más grande pero tanto ángeles como demonios los descubren y deciden ir al mundo humano a buscarlos y con ello una forma de perjudicar a los otros por lo que romeo al proteger a su amada Julieta y su puro corazón está a punto de morir y Julieta afligida por tal situación decide sacrificar su cuerpo y alma para que su amado sea salvado y ambas familias perdonadas- relata con confianza y cada vez mas ilusionada sorprendiendo a los demás inclusive a los más fríos

Bien que te parece katty- preguntan tanto el rubio como el moreno

Pues es una historia magnifica- responde la mujer

Bien sin embargo pensé que un final trágico no encaja con sora o el escenario-hablo luego mía- por lo que dios conmovido por su sacrifico y tras haberle visto soportar sus castigos sin perder su bondad ni arrepentirse decide darle otra oportunidad convirtiéndola en una humana y dejándola aparecer en el bosque donde todo empezó a sabiendas de que romeo vaga desolado por ese lugar…

Y ya has pensado algo mas mía- consulto la mujer del corte irregular

Un momento mía y katty…-pidió con elegancia el dios de la muerte- que tienen que ver el fénix dorado y la técnica angelical en esta obra

El señor Kenneth pidió que sora interpretase el fénix dorado en esta obra- intermedio despreocupado el dueño

Como…-susurro sorprendida la peli rosada

Si, esa será la técnica que debas utilizar en la escena que mía propone para el final es decir Julieta al igual que el fénix renace por amor…- decidió intervenir katty- no te parece layla

Por supuesto…- comento la rubia antes de ponerse de pie con expresión seria- sora recuerda que tú eres mi mayor orgullo es por eso que debes hacer un fénix más hermoso que el mío- finalizo mirando a la mencionada

Claro que si- respondió segura- si usted es el fénix dorado entonces yo siempre seré un apasionado fénix que renace con esplendor- finalizo sin perder su seguridad

(Naegino sora… será posible que puedas seguir fascinándome de tal manera por siempre)- pensó el shinigami mirándola enternecido-Entonces… solo nos queda saber sobre la técnica angelical- comento con calma

Entonces la muchacha de coletas sonrió emocionada mirando a los demás y respiro hondo antes de suspirar con decisión

La escena en que Julieta decide sacrificarse…-grito emocionada sora

Si, es en ese momento en el que pensé que sora podria interpretar la técnica angelical ya que ella aun era un ángel, pero necesitare que modifiquen un tanto su técnica… podrían…- consulto al dúo

La japonesa mira pensativa al francés y viceversa

(Tengo que hacerlo y demostrarle al joven león de lo que soy capaz…)- pensó ella

(Sora… podrías soportar algo así, o mejor yo podria soportar aquello… sin decirte mis sentimientos)

Yo creo que mientras al joven león le parezca será posible…- corto el expectante silencio la joven rebozando seguridad sin olvidar su sonrisa

(Sora…estarías dispuesta… confías en mi…)-pensó el nombrado- por supuesto, solo espero y puedas soportarlo

Cuantas técnicas impresionantes y legendarias además de imposibles de realizar quedan para que sora las pueda realizar y sorprender a todos- rabio la china para no admitir su emoción por ver a sora realizando esas hermosas técnicas

No puedes evitar sentir envidia mey…- comento nervioso ken

Yo no estoy celosa- le grito

Mey de seguro se siente emocionada por ver a sora nuevamente en el escenario- canturreo roseta

La china se enrojeció y comenzó a ladrar mientras que algunos se reían y otros miraban a layla yuri y kalous

Oh! Ya lo tengo…- grito la japonesa emocionada sin prestar atención a lo que los demás discutían

Qué cosa sora- consulto confusa roseta

Mía seria mucha molestia poner una piscina en una parte del escenario…- consulto emocionada- ah sí y una cascada…

Cascada…- logro articular la siempre intrépida mey

Si, como en la sirenita… cuando me lance por la cascada ahora solo tendría que hacer el fénix dorado pero en vez de lanzarme hasta el otro trapecio me lanzaría hasta la cascada mientras realizo el fénix dorado y luego al llegar empleo una de las poses que aprendí para la técnica angelical o improviso y me dejo caer por la cascada hasta el agua…. Explico animada y con mucha seguridad

Pero…- dudaron las directoras

No. Esta perfecto- intervinieron layla y kalous

Entonces la nueva técnica solo me queda a mí para idearla…- finalizo león

Bien la obra que estamos presentando actualmente terminara su temporada en una semana- comento yuri

Qué bien- gritaron varios esperanzados

Sin embargo- kalous les quito el ánimo- mientras mía y katty crean el guion, sora y león se dedicaran a entrenar solos en el nuevo gimnasio- explico

Oh…- susurro sora-(el joven león y yo estaremos juntos y a solas)- pensó sora aguantando sus nervios

(Después de todo, la vida aun me perdona por dañar a mis antiguas compañeras, no podre soportar tanto tiempo)- pensó apesadumbrado el trapecista francés- bien entonces sora y yo veremos el lugar y luego de ver lo que nos haga falta para el entrenamiento te avisaremos

No hará falta- interrumpió yuri con seguridad- el escenario se encontrara en remodelación por lo que los trapecios que necesitan para ambas técnicas serán llevados para allá

Y que sucederá con el resto de nosotros- pregunto mey

Tendrán dos semanas para prepararse y participar en la obra de la sirenita- contesto kalous- todos sin contar a mía sora y león tendrán mañana la audición para sus papeles

Que…-musito sorprendida sora pensando que nadie le había escuchado pero claramente se equivocaba ya que su compañero no le quitaba la vista de encima

(De esa forma tendremos tiempo para practicar con calma)-pensó el trapecista francés-(pero me pregunto si sora soportara lejos del escenario)- se afligió un tanto por lo que decidió consultarle al dueño- kalous cuanto tiempo durara la temporada de la sirenita- empleo un tono normal pasando desapercibido para todo menos para sora

(Joven león… acaso usted se dio cuenta)- se pregunto sora sorprendida

Por un perdió de tres semanas- informo el hombre mientras se dirigía a la salida en compañía de Sarah

No te preocupes sora- le animo yuri- siendo nuestra gran estrella al dejarte fuera en esta obra es tan solo para que con los entrenamientos que tu y león llevan a cabo no se afecten ya que necesitamos que logren una interpretación mejor para nuestro público- le explico antes de comenzar a caminar para salir del lugar

Joven yuri-susurro sorprendida regalándole una mirada ilusionada molestando a su compañero

De todas formas se espera que la participes en la función de la sirenita un par de veces con león por supuesto e interpretando tu anterior adaptación- comento antes de salir

Entonces pronto regresare a subirme a un escenario con el joven león…- pensó esperanzada sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta

Por supuesto sora- le contesto el nombrado-después de todo eres mi pareja oficial-comento en tono seductor-(sora algún día podre comprenderte)

Que lo dije en vez de solo pensarlo- grito sonrojada-(ay no que pensara de mi el joven león)

Continuara jejeje espero les haya gustado es mi primer historia de kaleido


	2. Chapter 2

**PUEDES SACUDIR MI IRREMOVIBLE CORAZON**

Yosh ohayou minna-san o genki desu ka jejej nyano estoy feliz por los lindos comentarios que me han hecho los adore en cuanto los leí jeje bueno espero no defraudarles con la conti del cap aun así no se hagan muchas ilusiones y recuerden el nombre de la actriz de la película pronto será muy interesante su persona lo prometo jeje

**CAPITULO UNO: EL FANTASTICO COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO RETO parte2**

Oh, ya veo con que nunca pensabas decirme que disfrutar compartir el escenario con migo- le contesto el trapecista mientras le sonreía con amabilidad

No, no es eso joven león- se apresuro a responder la peli rosada moviendo efusivamente sus manos en todas direcciones- joven león yo en verdad disfruto compartir con usted el escenario…

Tranquilízate sora- le pidió tomando sus hombros con calidez- solo era una broma- le contesto con tibieza robándole un sonrojo a la muchacha

_Vaya sora pareces enamorada-_comento con su que el espíritu

(Eso ya lo sea fool)-pensó queriendo gritarle al pequeño bufón-Gracias joven león…- respondió sora apenada no sabiendo cual razón más tenerlo a él enfrente o sus pensamientos y los comentarios de fool

No tienes porque agradeceré sora- le contesto sincero- ahora me podrías explicar sobre aquello de tu interpretación de la obra- pidió con seriedad sin perder la amabilidad y de esa forma permanecieron hablando hasta olvidarse de los demás y se quedaron solos

Vaya ya tengo hambre-se quejo Ana mientras esperaban a sora afuera del salón

Que sucede chicos- pregunto mía llegando con ellos

Sora aun sigue adentro y la estábamos esperando- comento roseta

Es muy extraño en sora olvidarse de los horarios de comida o de nosotros- hablo ken

Ah!... ya me arte voy a ir a buscarla- grito mey caminando hasta la puerta y al abrirla un poco pudo mirar como sora y león reían amenamente mientras se reía debido a la interpretación de sora en la obra de la sirenita anterior-(oh… vaya después de todo sora es la única capaz de llegar al corazón de león)- con ese pensamiento cerro con cuidado y se regreso con los demás

Y sora, no fuiste a buscarla- pregunto marión con el apoyo de Jonathan

Pues me dijo que nos adelantáramos ella y león comerán luego- les mintió para permitirles a su amiga y el shinigami más tiempo a solas

Pero… no les parece que…-comenzaba ken con nerviosismo

Bueno si sora dijo que irá luego con el joven león entonces que esperamos- grito Ana mientras hablaba el rubio ignorándolo como todas las demás que partieron corriendo al comedor

Porque siempre me ignoran-se lamento mientras miraba dudoso hacia el salón antes de seguirlas- (después de todo el único que puede ocupar el corazón de sora es el escenario)- pensó suspirando deprimido antes de entrar al comedor

Te tardaste mucho ken, acaso no tienes hambre- le pregunta roseta mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada algo indecisa

Es que como tengo algo de hambre…-comienza nervioso el muchacho

Vamos chicos apresúrense aun tenemos que ir al parque- les dice marión al llegando al lado de ellos

Es verdad si no nos apresuramos se nos hará más tarde- comenta roseta terminando de escoger su comida y marchándose hacia la mesa

Porque siempre me ignoran- comento antes de seguirlas

Mientras tanto dentro del salón sora explicaba y mostraba algunas de sus poses

Hum bueno entonces creo que con lo que me has mostrado y explicado seré capaz de improvisar cuando quieras representar la obra- comenta el trapecista pensativo

Genial…- grita sora pero un fuerte gruñido producido por su estomago le interrumpe causándole un sonoro sonrojo- eh… yo… lo siento…- comienza con nerviosismo a hablar con una mano tras la cabeza

Sora…- le llama suavemente- te invito a comer- propone con gentil expresión causándole a la llamada un salto en su corazón

Joven león- susurra sorprendida sora mirándole esa expresión le recordaba las veces que le confundió con su hermana pero ahora no lo había hecho y en su mirada notaba algo distinto pero no lograba saber que era

Después de todo apenas terminamos la obra del medio día nos trajeron aquí- agrega luego mirándola fijamente-aceptarías mi invitación

Por supuesto- responde sonriendo mientras sin contenerse salta hacia él y lo abraza sorprendiendo al francés que sin darse cuenta le corresponde teniendo un leve sonrojo

Sora…-susurro inconscientemente-(que sientes por mí, podrás confundirme mas)

Eh… yo… no pude contenerme jeje- hablo la japonesa nerviosa al notar su error

_Oh… ya comprendo cual es la causa de la confusión de sagitario y escorpión_-susurra el bufón con una mano en el mentón mientras flotaba muy cerca de los oídos del peli plateado

Hum…-musito al escucharle frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando mal disimuladamente al espíritu

_Vaya así que tú también puedes verme_- le pregunta fool- _permíteme presentarme mi nombre es fool el espíritu del escenario_- agrega luego haciendo una reverencia

Que usted también puede verlo- grita con sorpresa sora mirando intermitentemente a león y a fool

sora…- le llama el trapecista soltando una mano de su abrazo mientras con el otro acercaba mas a la muchacha- no significa que estoy alucinando verdad- le consulta mirándola mientras apunta al pequeño bufón quien tenía varias gotitas tras la cabeza

(Se lo está tomando muy bien)-pensó sora sorprendida

_Soy el espíritu del escenario y ando en busca de grandes estrellas capaces de realizar técnicas que nadie mas podria-_comento con fingida indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Fool, por que no me habías dicho que el joven león también puede verte- le recrimino la muchacha saliendo de su sorpresa y agarrando con fuerza al enmascarado mientras lo sacudía

_Esta niña no me respeta_- se quejaba el cuestionado con espirales en los ojos mientras la muchacha no despegaba su vista del espíritu y parecía más enfada que antes

Jajaja- escucharon una sonora risa salvando al bufón y sorprendiendo a sora

Joven león- chillo la peli rosada soltando al espíritu

Jajaja- continuaba el francés tirado en el suelo golpeando el suelo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se sostenía

_Vaya sora él ha reaccionado de una manera que no me esperaba-_ comento atónito el espíritu de kaleido

(El joven león se ha quebrado)- pensó sora arrodillándose a su altura y tomando un hombro del trapecista- joven león se encuentra usted bien- le consulto con preocupación mientras con su otra mano le alzaba el rostro

Lo lamento…- contesto el shinigami secándose unas pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos- no sé lo que me sucedió – se excuso

No se preocupe- contesto ella- cuando yo vi a fool por primera vez me espante muchísimo y tuve una crisis nerviosa y comencé a reírme

_Sin contar el hecho que me trataste de muñeco y fantasma_-se quejo el bufón

Cállate fool- le grito sora enfurruñada

¿Entonces esto no quiere decir que finalmente me eh vuelto loco?- le consulto el trapecista a sora salvando al espíritu de ser enviado volando

No como cree- respondió ella nerviosa- es mas cuando la señorita layla pudo ver a fool comenzamos a entrenar para la técnica fantástica- agrego sonriendo ante tales recuerdos antes de caer en cuenta de algo mientras llamaba la atención de los otros

Entonces eso significa…-comenzó el trapecista siendo interrumpido por otro rugido del estomago de sora

Ambos se miraron un momento antes de comenzar a reírse

Es mejor que vayamos a comer antes que nada- propuso el trapecista luego con una gentil expresión

En el comedor ya no debe quedar nada- comento la muchacha

Lo sé, pero mi plan antes de invitarte era llevarte a comer fuera- le dijo con voz seductora sonrojando a sora

…..

Oigan alguien ha visto a sora-consulto roseta al llegar junto a marión y ken que se encontraban esperando a las demás en la piscina de Jonathan

La verdad no, después de salir del comedor vinimos a darle de comer a Jonathan- respondió ken

Pensé que estaría con ustedes- cometo marión dándole otro pescado a la foca

Bueno tal vez esta con mía y Ana- dijo pensativa roseta

No lo creo, no estaba en su habitación- intervino mey llegando junto a ellos

Pero tal vez estaba en otra- propuso ken

Solo debemos esperar a mía y Ana ellas dijeron que la buscarían para invitarla- les recordó la pequeña

Solo debemos esperarlas- dijo mey mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Bueno allí viene Ana- apunto ken indicándoles con la mano

Hola chicos- les dijo la humorista al llegar-venia a buscarlos, mía nos espera junto con katty y la señorita layla- agrego recuperándose de su carrera- sora no está con ustedes- pregunto luego

Esperábamos que estuviera con ustedes- le dijo ken

Fueron ustedes quienes dijeron que la buscarían- recrimino mey antes de comenzar a caminar-vamos la señorita layla nos espera- les ordeno antes de que le siguieran

Al llegar siendo guiados por Ana las demás les miraron sorprendidas

Y sora chicos- consulto mía

Nosotros pensamos que tal vez estaría aquí- dijo marión

Entonces nadie sabe donde esta ella-consulto layla con preocupación, no la eh visto después de salir del salón

Es cierto mey, tu nos dijiste que estaba allí conversando con el joven león tal vez aun continúan dentro- apunto Ana causándole un pequeño estremecimiento a la mencionada

Bueno entonces porque no va alguien a buscarles y pueden invitar a león también- expuso katty con astucia mientras alguien pasaba cerca de ellos

Si están buscando a sora, ella salió de aquí hace unos momentos con león- escucharon todos a sus espaldas y al voltearse vieron a yuri tan fresco y despreocupado como siempre

Como- preguntaron todos con sorpresa

Pero y a donde iban- pregunto temeroso ken imaginando diversos escenarios pues el sospechaba de los sentimientos del trapecista

Bueno cuando me encontré con ellos se dirigían al estacionamiento y me comentaron que saldrían juntos a comer fuera- explico con su habitual carisma

Bueno al menos sabemos donde esta ella ahora- dijo layla con calma

Sora y león tienen una cita-grito más sorprendida que antes mey

Bueno no mencionaron mucho, incluso sora me invito pero no me pareció lo apropiado por lo que me excuse- comento pensativo el rubio

Eso me preocupa- susurro ken siendo ignorado por todos

Bueno ellos ya tiene sus planes, nosotros sigamos lo nuestros- propuso animada katty

Y ustedes a donde van- les pregunto intrigado el ex trapecista

Antes pensábamos ir al parque de diversiones pero ahora decidimos ir a ver la nueva exposición de arte- explico roseta

Porque no vienes con nosotros yuri- propuso layla

Bueno me parece buena idea- contesto con simpleza

Bien entonces vamos-gritaron Ana y mey

…

Joven león este restaurant es muy caro- comento sora entrando junto al mencionado al lugar =n/a, ya saben al que fue kalous, el mismo al que yuri llevo a sora, el que siempre muestran en el anime=

No tienes de que preocuparte sora- le dijo sonriéndole

Llegaron y un gran revuelo se formo en el lugar por lo que un mesero les llevo hasta una mesa más alejada del resto

Muchas gracias- le dijo sora al mesero antes de que este se retirara llevándose su orden

_Te ves algo nerviosa mi querida sora- _comento el bufón apareciendo sobre la mesa de improviso

Dime sora…- comenzó el trapecista siendo interrumpido por la nombrada

Si- dijo nerviosa

Tranquilízate- pidió con amabilidad- este…-busco la palabra adecuada sin encontrarla- bueno el nunca se separa de ti o quienes lo ven- agrego indicando disimuladamente al bufón

_Necesito cerciorarme de que aquellos que han sido elegidos son dignos de hacerlos además de que no han dejado de verme-_ explico con calma el bufón

Solo ignórelo por favor, siempre aparece cuando menos debe- le comento con nervios la muchacha

Bueno en ese caso, podrías dejarnos a solas- le pidió intentando sonar gentil a fool quien asintió con varias gotitas en la cabeza antes de irse

Porque a mí nunca me hace caso…- se quejo abatida la muchacha antes de que llegase el mesero llevando en una bandeja sus platillos

Sora... hay algo que quisiera decirte…- comento tras unos momentos de silencio mientras comían

Si dígame joven león- dijo intentando sonar normal mientras se tragaba los nervios

Antes, quisiera preguntarte que sientes por mi- le dijo mirándola a los ojos causando que ella se pusiera más nerviosa y se sonrojara

Bueno… yo…-comenzaba inquieta y dubitativa-(vamos sora es momento de confesar tus sentimientos)-se animo antes de calmarse y mirarlo a los ojos- la verdad es algo que no puedo explicar- comenzó sonrojándose- nunca me había sentido así jeje- agrego nerviosa- pensé que podria tenerle miedo pero…- suspiro mientras apretaba sus manos bajo la mesa- cada vez que entrenamos y me subo junto a usted al trapecio me siento feliz… siento como si quisiera permanecer…- comenzó a susurrar sonrojándose aun mas y agachando la cabeza-más tiempo… viéndole…

(Ella en verdad se ve hermosa, estoy seguro aunque ella me recuerda a sophie mis sentimientos por ella no son lo que se tienen hacia una hermana, estos deseos de besarla…)-pensaba el trapecista mientras la escuchaba sin poder despegar la vista de ella- sora…-le llamo con dulzura tomando su rostro con delicadeza antes para que le mirase

Joven…-suspiro ella antes de sentir un dedo sobre sus labios

Dime león solamente- pidió sonriéndole con sinceridad

Ella le miro sorprendida mientras el comenzaba a acercase lentamente a por sobre la mesa y sin notarlo ella también comenzó a acercarse al mismos ritmo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del otro sin poder dejar de mirarse y sin poder contenerse más el trapecista le beso siendo correspondido torpemente por ella

Jo… león…-suspiro la peli rosada tras separarse incapaz de borrar su sonrojo o mirarle a los ojos

Sora…- le llamo enternecido ante la imagen de la muchacha mientras le alzaba el rostro- te amo- le soltó cuando ella le miro sorprendida a los ojos

_Las estrellas de sagitario y escorpión han comenzado a brillar nuevamente y las sombras que rodeaban a cada una comienzan a dispersarse gracias al resplandor de la otra que ilumina su camino sin darse cuenta_-comenta el bufón mientras miraba dentro de su esfera como las constelaciones mencionadas brillaban en dirección a la otra-_sin duda ellos han supera la prueba pero aun las dudas que los aquejan no desaparecen_…-finalizo viendo cómo es que todavía quedaban pequeños hilos negro que los rodeaban


	3. Chapter 3

**PUEDES SACUDIR MI IRREMOVIBLE CORAZON**

**CAPITULO DOS:LA FANTÁSTICA DECISION DE SORA parte 1**

_Las estrellas que afectan las constelaciones de sagitario y escorpión han comenzado a brillar con más fulgor… _-comenzaba con su predicción el pequeño espíritu de kaleido viendo fijamente las constelaciones mencionadas- _mas su esplendor puede verse opacado fácilmente por la intervención de las diversas constelaciones que les rodean…_-musito con voz seria y marcada preocupación- _sin embargo, si logran hallar la dirección correcta difícilmente su armonía se vería afectada…_-finalizo pensativo fool antes de desaparecer…

Amanecía con lentitud en los escenarios de kaleido y mientras la mayoría de los que daban vida al lugar se negaban a salir de sus camas escondiéndose de los primeros rayos de sol que por sus ventanas entraban, la radiante estrella del lugar subía sigilosa hasta su dormitorio en compañía de su amado compañero dispuesta a tomar unas cuantas de sus pertenencias y escabullirse en secreto para comenzar con un entrenamiento más arduo del que podrían conseguir de permanecer en las instalaciones del escenario

Hum…-musito pensativo el acróbata-(no estoy seguro de que esta sea la decisión correcta)-pensó mirando a la muchacha acercándose velozmente a ella- ¿estás segura de querer ir a Francia y ser entrenados por Alan sora?- consulto en un susurro intencionalmente muy cerca del rostro de la chica utilizando un sugerente tono de voz el shinigami

(León… aun no puedo creerme todo esto… es maravilloso)-pensó exaltada por la repentina cercanía de este-por supuesto que si León…-le respondió con un hilo de voz y un leve rubor instalado en sus mejillas a causa del embriagante aroma masculino y el leve rose de la respiración de su acompañante- ya lo… hablamos con kalous…- agrego luego cerrando con lentitud sus ojos y acercándose aun mas al rostro del francés-(como es que aun me provocas tal nerviosismo)-pensaba embelesada la peli rosa

Será mejor que nos apresuremos…- le susurro contra los labios antes de depositar un fugaz beso en estos haciendo uso de todo su auto-control para no dejarse llevar en el momento-(sora… mi ángel que me has hecho que no logro resistir estos deseos insaciables de besarte)-se cuestionaba pensativo y enojado consigo mismo por sus acciones- no querrás tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones…- agrego luego al oído de la chica quien se noto desanimada por el efímero contacto anterior-(sora…)-pensó afligido ante la mueca en el rostro de la muchacha- en cuanto salgamos del alcance de terceros…-sugirió seductor inhalando profundamente el dulce aroma de la chica robándole un estremecimiento cayendo nuevamente ante los encantos de esta-(que me has hecho)-volvió a pensar preocupado por su comportamiento poco usual-te besare apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aliento…- termino de decirle antes de alejarse de ella y caminar los pasos faltantes hasta el dormitorio de esta, de lo contrario no podria contener las enormes ganas de devorar esos finos y delgados labios-(no comprendo porque me comporto de esta manera, ni esta porque sensación de perderla al no sentirla cerca no se va)- se cuestionaba furioso, jamás había experimentado tales sensaciones ni mucho menos se había comportado de tal manera con alguien

León…- suspiro la chica con el rostro enrojecido y ambas manos en su pecho-(todo esto me parece un sueño y más increíble es el sentirme de esta forma… jamás pensé sentir tales sensaciones ni experimentar estos sentimientos más intensos incluso que los que tengo hacia kaleido y el publico)-pensó confundida y emocionada- antes de esbozar una radiante sonrisa y darle alcance al mencionado quien ya se encontraba dentro de su dormitorio

Podrías ayudarme a recoger mis cosas…- pidió alegre mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación- por favor…- agrego luego preocupada mientras se volteaba al no conseguir respuesta del peli plateado, sorprendiéndose al encontrarle a este muy cerca de su rostro- león…- suspiro antes de sentir la gentil caricia de sus labios sobre los propios y sin tardar en responder e afirmo de la camisa de este entre abriendo sus labios señal que no desperdicio el joven tornando así el beso más apasionado sus lenguas se buscaban con desespero una a la otra y tomaban un ritmo único como si estuvieran hechas para acoplarse y convertirse en una sola al igual como sus almas que se fundían en una

(Siento como si mi corazón le hubiese estado esperando desde siempre dispuesto a convertirse en uno con el suyo)-pensaba sora apretando mas el agarre en la camisa no queriendo romper la cercanía ni el contacto

(Desde el primer momento en que le vi algo dentro de mí se removió… como si el pedazo faltante de mi corazón apareciera de improviso, ella es única… solo ella puede llenarme de esta calidez)-eran los pensamientos de león mientras aprisionaba gentilmente el cuerpo femenino contra el propio negándose a terminar con ese maravilloso tacto con su amada

_Hum, Hum… acabo de pasar por la habitación de roseta y su despertador pronto sonar_- interrumpió el bufón apareciendo a un lado de la pareja de brazos cruzados un tanto incomodo al encontrarles en tal embarazosa situación

Jum…-gruño molesto el francés separándose de su ángel y afilando la mirada en dirección al bufón congelándolo al instante- eres realmente insoportable- le dijo volviendo a su faceta fría y escalofriante antes de darle un fuerte manotazo al espíritu y arrojándolo contra la pared para luego adentrarse en la habitación con toda la ligereza del mundo ante la atenta mirada de la peli rosa

_Realmente es un error que este sujeto pueda verme_- se quejo fool estampado en el suelo

Fool…-le dijo enfadada- tendrías que aprender a cuando interrumpir- le reprendió antes de seguir al francés en lugar de preocuparse por el espíritu

Sabes no deberías darle mucha importancia a fool…-comento la chica al entrar en su habitación y ver al acróbata arrodillado recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias y depositándolas cuidadosamente en la maleta

Deberías aprovechar y darte un baño sora, yo me encargare de guardar tus cosas- le propuso con voz calma mientras le miraba fijamente al pendiente de sus reacciones dispuesto a darle a conocer otra propuesta mas fue interrumpido por la muchacha

Bueno… tenía pensado en darme u baño y cambiarme una vez llegáramos a tu casa…- respondió la chica con nerviosismos mientras se ruborizaba-pero no importa… jajaja…-agrego mientras movía una mano hacia arriba y abajo como restándole importancia

Está bien me parece una buena idea- le calmo mientras sin poder evitarlo sonreía ante el nerviosismos de la japonesa-tenía pensado en proponértelo pero creí necesario escuchar tu opinión al respecto

Eh!... enserio….- consulto feliz dejando olvidado su nerviosismo cambiándolo por una expresión más relajada

Por supuesto…-contesto embelesado ante el angelical gesto de la peli rosa perdiéndose en la absoluta contemplación de quien provocaba un sinfín de sentimientos en su adormecido corazón

(Hace mucho que descubrí el cálido rostro en ti… pero jamás imagine que fuese tan dulce y gentil… tanto que me siento dichosa)-pensaba la acróbata conmovida deseando permanecer por siempre cerca de el

_Me parece que ya se han tardado demasiado…_-interrumpió el armonioso momento regresando a la pareja de su abstracción el espíritu del escenario_- si su intención era salir antes de ser descubiertos dudo que logren conseguirlo_- reprendió de brazos cruzados notoriamente fastidioso al verse tan fuera de lugar

Fool…-susurro la peli rosa con un tic en uno de sus ojos denotando su disgusto

Tiene razón…- susurro molesto el francés mientras volvía a su olvidada tarea-no tengo intención de darles explicaciones a terceros…-expuso su pensar volviendo a su fría faceta- sin duda harán de todo esto un escándalo como si les incumbiera…-agrego terminando con la parte de su tarea- pero aunque sean fastidiosos son tus amigos sora…- dijo comprensivo acercándose a la muchacha y relajando su expresión antes de besar cariñosamente su frente

Lo sé y te entiendo…-contesto acariciándole el rostro mientras sonreía- pero esta es mi decisión y ellos tendrán que aceptarlo- agrego luego con seguridad sorprendiendo al mayor- como también deberán hacerlo con lo nuestro- aseguro antes de besar atrevidamente al sorprendido francés

No es mi intención rechazarte pero creo que deberías guardar ya tu ropa interior- le señalo a la extrañada muchacha luego de separarse con rapidez de ella mientras contenía su instinto asesino

Eh…-musito aun sin comprender mirándolo fijamente a lo que este apunto en dirección a su mueble manteniendo la compostura más un ligero sonrojo le adornaba las mejillas- león… que sucede…-cuestiono sin mirar aun a donde le indicaba el nombrado

Es demasiado vergonzoso…- le susurro como única respuesta el acróbata desviando la mirada a la pared contraria- será mejor que tú te encargues de el- agrego luego debatiéndose entre el vergüenza o la ira

Eh…- contesto sora aun más confusa que antes mirando hasta su ropero encontrándose a un sonrojado bufón con una de sus pantaletas en las manos-fool que estás haciendo…- escupió furibunda mientras le quitaba la prenda y lo apretaba con mucho ahincó

_Solo intentaba ayudarte mi querida sora_-se excuso nervioso el espíritu

Eres un pervertido…- mascullo intentando no gritar para no despertar al resto mientras lo estrellaba en la pared

Es por eso que te dije que la guardaras…- le comento el acróbata a sus espaldas algo incomodo por la situación

Claro ya lo hago… jeje…- respondió nerviosa y con el rostro completamente rojo mientras tiraba dentro de la maleta las ropas con mucho apuro

Bien ya termine…- suspiro calmada mientras cerraba su maleta

Entonces es hora de irnos…- comento aliviado mientras se volvía a mirarla fijamente- estás segura… aun nos queda una semana de funciones…- comenzaba inseguro dando a conocer sus inquietudes

Estoy segura que será lo mejor- contesto la muchacha tomando su mano mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta- así podremos planear todo con más calma y comenzar con un entrenamiento básico entre los ensayos y funciones- finalizo segura

….

Toc, toc… toc…

Sora…- llamaba una muchacha de cabello corto y morado

Que sucede Ana- interrogaron a sus espaldas

Oh mey… es sora, nadie le vio llegar anoche y tampoco ha bajado al comedor- comento preocupada la comediante

Tal vez ya salió…- respondió la china entrando con rapidez a su habitación recordando un suceso de la noche anterior

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

La función a estado genial- gritaba la estrella del escenario- no lo crees mey

Admito que has mejora mucho sora…- le respondió mientras caminaba junto a ella- pero tengo una duda- soltó de pronto- ven- dijo tomándola del brazo mientras comenzaba a correr poniendo cuidado de no ser vista por nadie

Que sucede mey- pregunto extrañada la japonesa siguiéndola- mey…- le llamo ante su mutismo sin dejar de correr

Quiero que me digas que hay entre tú y león- semi ordeno una vez se encontraban en el escenario exterior alejadas de todo el elenco- y no te atrevas a engañarme- amenazo mirándola con fijeza

Que… de que hablas…-pregunto nerviosa

Deberías de agradecerme, ya que gracias a mi te has podido quedar a solas con el dentro del salón- comento pareciendo ofuscada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Eh…- musito confundida la peli rosa

Ahora cuéntame, finalmente se confesaron- consulto mientras la miraba con sonriente causándole un sonrojo a la estrella- lo sabia…-chillo emocionada

Co… como…- balbuceo en su sorpresa

León es muy evidente…- le dijo enojada ante la ingenuidad de su amiga- y tú también…- agrego luego acusadoramente

Que…- grito atrapada y con el rostro a juego con su cabello la japonesa

Él desde siempre mostro especial interés en ti…- le dijo aun más molesta por lo despistada que era- y últimamente como soy la villana y comparto más tiempo con ustedes en ensayos o las funciones eh notado como te brillan los ojos mientras él está cerca y como pareces mas pensativa cuando estamos con las demás- le acuso mientras le miraba divertida a sabiendas de que ya no podria negarlo mas

Fuimos a comer…-contesto la acróbata principal derrotada intentando contener los nervios

Y luego- consulto emocionada

A caminar por la playa….-contesto sintiéndose más liviana

Y cuando te lo dijo…-pregunto mientras sin contener la emoción le tomaba las manos-supongo que en la comida no…- musito pensativa mirando las reacciones de su amiga quien se sonrojo aun mas- lo sabia

Como lo sabías…-pregunto una mas repuesta sora

Fue ella quien me dio la idea…- escucharon ambas a sus espaldas la inconfundible voz del francés

León…- susurro sorprendida la japonesa

Te tardaste mucho león- le regaño con toda ligereza la china- de haber tardado mas hubiera hecho algo- confeso molesta

Que…- dijo sora

Te dije que lo haría- contesto el hombre molesto

Tenía pensado decírselo justamente hoy si te demorabas más- contesto inmutable la muchacha de origen chino

No entiendo nada…- dijo una confusa sora

No soportaba mas ver cómo es que eran tan lentos…- contesto la china antes de comenzar a ladrar

Mey…- murmuraron los dos con sorpresa

Pero mey como… no entiendo…- musito la japonesa en su asombro

Me escucho susurrando tu nombre mientras te veía salir del cuarto de entrenamiento después de una práctica-respondió la incógnita el francés

Eh….- musito la peli rosa

Así es… y solo tuve que decirle- comenzó citando sus palabra-"me sorprende que el gran león oswald no sea capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a una chica"… para que su siempre imperturbable rostro mostrara sorpresa

Y te dije que no era de tu incumbencia- gruño molesto el acróbata

Como sea, me molesta que mostrándose siempre tan seguros y decididos no puedan decirse lo que sienten- soltó la peli azul cruzándose de brazos y sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a la pareja- me alegro por ustedes- confeso luego con sinceridad esbozando una sonrisa

Mey… gracias- chillo emocionada sora mientras la abrazaba

Solo no seas tan estúpida otra vez…- le dijo después de reponerse del sorpresivo abrazo

Mey…-le llamo el dios de la muerte atrayendo la atención de las dos muchachas- gracias-soltó sincero sin perder el semblante frio

Bueno los dejo- comento ocultando su emoción por ellos

Espera mey…- le llamo sora

Es obvio que león vino a buscarte tonta- le grito nuevamente enojada

Es cierto- contesto el mencionado al ver ambas miradas fijas en el

Dónde iremos- pregunto feliz la peli rosa mientras le tomaba la mano

Es una sorpresa- contesto enternecido

Suerte en su cita- les dijo la peli azul antes de dejarlo a solas

_**/END FLASH BACK/**_

Mey….- escucho como le gritaban desde afuera

Que sucede- contesto molesta abriendo la puerta encontrándose a Ana mía y roseta quienes la jalaran hacia afuera

Tú sabes algo verdad- le acuso Ana

No sé de qué me hablas- respondió con fingida molestia ocultando su nerviosismo…

Continuara…. Muajaja las dejo con la duda de que sucederá jijiji no me odien

Prometo que la segunda parte será maravillosa…. Pero después de la paz viene la tormenta… creo lol


	4. Chapter 4

**PUEDES SACUDIR MI IRREMOVIBLE CORAZON**

**CAPITULO DOS: LA FANTÁSTICA DECISION DE SORA parte 2**

De sora- intervino roseta exasperada

No soy su niñera- contesto cruzándose de brazos

Es que tu habitación esta frente a la de ella…- acoto mía- y como no le hemos visto desde que la dejamos en el salón estamos preocupadas

Además tú fuiste la ultima en verla- dijo roseta cruzándose de brazos

Ya se los dije- refuto en su defensa- además de seguro está bien, estuvo en la función no- agrego luego con tranquilidad pues ella suponía con quien debía estar su amiga y no estaba dispuesta a revelar la verdad y entrar en detalles

Sora es nuestra amiga y estamos preocupadas- grito Ana esta vez causándole una gran molestia a la peli azul quien comenzó a ladrar

Yo también soy su amiga- grito luego de calmarse un poco

Entonces no estás preocupada por ella- consulto la peli naranja

Estoy segura de que está bien- dijo más calmada- además ella tiene más responsabilidades que nosotras y de seguro se encuentra entrenando- agrego luego con sinceridad

Mey…-susurraron las otras

En lugar de perder el tiempo deberíamos de esforzarnos para que ella y león no tengan que preocuparse tanto- soltó cortante entrando en su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse- yo me cambiare para ir a la audición ustedes deberían estar haciendo lo mimo y tu mía deberías de estar preocupada de la obra- finalizo cerrando la puerta

Mey tiene razón si no nos esforzamos estaremos dejando toda la responsabilidad en ellos- comento la belga animada antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación

Es verdad… -susurraron ambas decaídas mientras imitaban la acción de la otra muchacha

…

Voy a ser una princesa- comento entusiasmada roseta

A mí me dieron el protagónico- comento con prepotencia mey- estoy feliz… le demostrare a la señorita layla que yo también puedo brillar -comento sonriente con llamas en los ojos

Digan lo que gusten yo seré el brujo malvado- soltó con desgano Ana

Yo participare también en el elenco…- dijo alegre la pequeña Marión

Me alegro por ustedes chicas- dijo Mía- yo tendré que encargarme de los arreglos para innovar la obra- susurro desanimada

Anímate, estoy segura que será un gran espectáculo- le dijo roseta

Lo sé, pero esta vez serán tres versiones diferentes…- comento con desgana- la primera la sirenita será mey y el príncipe será Ana y la princesa roseta- apunto a cada una- la segunda la señorita layla y el joven yuri con su interpretación y mey será princesa- agrego afligida- y luego la última versión la de sora que por ordenes del señor Kenneth y el dueño será como la interpreto antes pero el joven león será el príncipe

Solo mira el lado positivo, solo debes preocuparte por la interpretación de mey…- comento roseta

No te preocupes tanto Mía, recuerda que siempre has podido crear grades representaciones- le intento animar marión

Uuu… auu… uu u…-dijo Jonathan confiado

Eh….- musitaron las mayores con la confusión escrita en el rostro mirando a la rubia

Dice que solo debes pensar en una sirenita terca…-respondió la interrogante la niña

Quien será la princesa en la tercera versión- pregunto ofuscada mey cambiando radicalmente el tema

Se decidirá luego de ver las dos primeras versiones entre mey y layla- comento yuri llegando junto a ellas

Joven yuri…- susurraron con sorpresa las chicas

Chicas… -saludo gentil- espero ver tu interpretación mey- le dijo a la muchacha mientras le tocaba el hombro

Le demostrare mi talento- contesto ella

Bien esperare ansioso entonces- respondió sonriéndole a la joven antes de fijar su vista en la chica de coletas-Mía, venía a buscarte kalous esta esperándote junto a katty en su oficina- dijo luego mirando a la guionista- vamos- le invito

Claro joven yuri- respondió ella

Espere- llamo roseta

Si dime roseta- consulto con amabilidad

Usted sabe algo de sora- pregunto intrigada

Por favor díganos- pidió la menor del grupo

Por supuesto-contesto calmado atrayendo la atención de todas- ella le informo a kalous que al terminar las funciones de esta semana partiría a Francia con león para entrenar bajo la supervisión del antiguo entrenador de él-les explico con toda la calma que podía

Enserio….-musitaron todas al unisonó con sorpresa

Ellos están seguros de que necesitan de la supervisión de alan para pulir mas la técnica y regresar con nuevas ideas- les intento calmar sus inquietudes

No nos dijo nada…- se quejo Ana

Y usted la ha visto- consulto roseta esperanzada

Lo lamento, ellos han decidido comenzar esta semana a entrenar por su cuenta por lo que solo pisaran el escenario para las funciones- confeso con pesar ante las expresiones de todas

Ella se esta exigiendo mucho- chillo enojada marión- apenas llegue a su habitación voy a regañarla

Me temo que eso no será posible marión- le contesto yuri apenado- para enfocarse en su entrenamiento por completo ella se quedara hasta que salgan a Francia en casa de león ya que él tiene un gimnasio donde entrenar- explico intentando sonar casual para no preocuparlas- además como petición de ambos cuando lleguen, para la hora de las funciones permanecerán alejados del elenco y se marcharan apenas terminen con su interpretación…- informo a las chicas que le miraban shockeadas

Qué pero porque dice eso- comento roseta- él la está obligando verdad

No, la verdad yo también estaba presente-comento asiendo una pausa para pensar las palabras que usaría- y fue sora quien pensó que eso estaría bien, sabía que ustedes al enterarse querrían convencerla de quedarse- les dijo dedicándoles una extraña mirada reprobatoria mas intentando no asustarlas demasiado- por lo que ellos decidieron no hablar ni tener contacto con nadie a excepción de mey, de lo contrario los días restantes de función se cancelarían y ellos partirían antes- les informo en tono neutro antes de comenzar a caminar apesadumbrado para así evitar más preguntas- mía están esperándote- le recordó a la muchacha que le siguió

No entiendo porque solo tú puedes acercárteles-rabeo roseta mirando a la china

Esto es injusto- se quejo Ana

No es obvio- comento cruzada de brazos al comprender el porqué a sabiendas de que no debía decir el motivo agrego- ustedes le gritaran y lloraran y le dirían que desista de ello confundiéndola- comento sin mirarlas- en cambio yo solo le diré que si se descuida le quitare el protagónico

Mey pero que dices- le grito roseta

Ellos solo quieren que este sea un gran escenario es por eso que se esfuerzan tanto- contesto antes de alejarse de ellas-(no comprendo acaso piensan ocultar su relación)-pensaba molesta mientras tanto-(son unos idiotas de haberlo sabido hubiera dicho algo anoche antes de la función)- vamos que están esperando tenemos que ensayar- le grito con voz de mando

Espéranos mey- grito roseta corriendo tras ella para darle alcance

Chicas…-gritaron las rezagadas persiguiéndolas

….

Llegan tarde- les grito una enojada mey a la pareja recién llegada

Veo que ya estas al tanto de todo- comento león impasible- deberías sentirte honrada de ser una excepción

Acaso intentan ocultar su relación- le recrimino ofuscada

Mey… no crees que estás hablando muy alto jeje- le dijo nerviosa sora

Como ya todo el elenco está al tanto solo yo me eh quedado aquí, ya que kalous informo que llegarían directo a lugar- informo más calmada

No puedo creer que no sean capaces de hacer pública su relación- mascullo molesta la china

Eso no te incumbe- soltó molesto el francés

Vamos… por qué no se calman si- intervino la japonesa

La función está por comenzar cámbiense- ordeno la peli azul cruzada de brazos dándoles la espalda

Estás tan enojada que no has podido notar que ya estamos preparados- comento el mayor quitándose su abrigo negro

Es verdad…- comento la peli rosa quitándose también el abrigo que traía

Como sea sora ya es tu turno- le dijo a lo que la muchacha salió corriendo a tomar su lugar

No deberías ir al trapecio a esperarla león- comento mirando al peli plateado intrigada tragándose la rabia

Hum…-musito el nombrado antes de comenzar a bajar por la estructura teniendo cuidado como siempre de no ser visto antes de tiempo

Par de tontos…- gruño la muchacha una vez se encontró sola- no puedo entenderlos- siguió despotricando mientras agitaba los brazos

Mientras tanto el espectáculo comenzaba y el antes confundido y preocupado elenco estaba pendiente de la misteriosa aparición de la joven japonesa que sonriente hacia sus piruetas en medio del escenario como una bailarina de ballet en medio del asombrado elenco hasta que dé un salto se posiciono en el trampolín comenzando a impulsarse sin perder la gracias en sus movimientos

De que parte salió sora al escenario…-musitaba ken con intriga

Ni idea pero estoy aliviada…-comento marión

U,uu..U…auauu uu- comento Jonathan serio

Ahm…-musitaron Ana roseta y ken con una gotita en la nuca

Jonathan dice que donde está el joven león-explico marión buscando con la mirada al mencionado

Mira allí está el joven león- decía aliviada Ana apuntando al único trapecio en el centro del escenario que se balanceaba con el francés en el hasta que dé un salto simulo volar alcanzando a sora en el aire y comenzando a moverse juntos simulando un baile ambos con una expresión relajada hasta que sin separarse tomaron el olvidado trapecio

Ellos en verdad no tienen la intención de hablar con nadie-comento roseta algo desilusionada

Supongo que no han olvidado lo que se les informo esta tarde verdad- escucharon la refinada voz del joven rubio a sus espaldas

Joven yuri…- musitaron con sorpresa

Recuerden que no deben acercarse a ellos ni hablarles- les recordó en tétrica entonación

Lo sabemos- dijo una desganada roseta

Espero que no hagan nada extraño en el escenario- amenazo con expresión más relajada intentando parecer gentil antes de irse

A veces creo que aun sigue siendo el mismo que nos quito el escenario- musito Ana

De todas formas ellos tienen sus razones Ana- le dijo la chica belga recompuesta antes de entrar al escenario junto a la nombrada

….

Y bien no piensas decirnos nada- interrogaron todos a la chica china

Ya se los dije, puedo estar cerca de ellos pero no tengo permitido estar de recadera- grito antes de alejar de todos

Pero mey al menos dinos como esta sora-pidió roseta

Díganme acaso vieron algún fallo en su interpretación- les pregunto a sabiendas de que así se callarían

No…- susurro Ana

La verdad la interpretación de ellos hoy es mejor incluso que la de anoche- dijo mía pensativa- sus movimientos son mas sincronizados y sus expresiones más reales…-acoto con destello en la mirada suspirando como enamorada

Jajaja… la verdad yo casi me olvido de entrar en escena por solo verlos…-comento alegre Sarah

Entonces porque están preguntando tanto- chillo molesta la peli azul- ellos están avanzando mientras nosotros no hacemos nada…- grito antes de comenzar a ladrar y salir corriendo

Me preocupa sora-dijo ken siendo ignorado por la todas mientras la cantante hablaba

No creen que sería maravilloso verlos más, tiempo juntos…-comento pensativa la cantante- siempre eh pensado que hacen una gran pareja…

El joven león parece ser del tipo de sora después de todo…- comentaron mía y marión

Supongo que sora es la única capaz de llegar al corazón de alguien como el joven león- dijo roseta pensativa

Mientras en un rincón el chico del staff estaba rodeado por un aura negra

(No dejare que un tipo como él se acerque de esa manera a sora)-pensaba molesto apretando sus manos en puños

…

No es necesario que no hables con tus amigas sora- le decía el peli plata mientras entraban a su casa

No te preocupes león estoy bien- le tranquilizo-además no quiero escuchar sus regaños…

Lo mejor es que les expliques todo antes de que se formen ideas erróneas- propuso pensativo

Por ahora solo quiero estar contigo…- le dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón aparentemente relajada extrañando al mayor

Sora…-le llamo acercándose y atrayendo su atención-eres mala actuando- agrego luego con un gesto compasivo- si algo te preocupa puedes decírmelo- le dijo sentándose a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Tranquilo no es nada- contesto restándole importancia al asunto

Si es por lo nuestro por favor dímelo- pidió aun más inquieto el trapecista

Me preocupa como puedan reaccionar ellas, pero sé que no podria estar un momento escuchándolas hablar molestas de ti sin gritarles y formar un escándalo- susurro apenada sora escondiendo su rostro de la vista de su amado

Sé que no soy el indicado para ti aun así estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de poder estar siempre a tu lado-le susurro al oído mientras con delicadeza le alzaba el rostro antes de besarla con ternura

Por favor nunca me dejes…-le pidió la chica abrazándolo afectuosamente

Aunque me pidieras que me alejara siempre estaría al pendiente de ti…-respondió cálidamente sacándole un sonrojo a la menor- siempre voy a estar enamorado de ti sora- susurro en su oído estrechándola con ternura-(has calado hondo en mi corazón… jamás podria olvidarte)-pensaba inspirando el aroma femenino estrechándola aun mas contra su cuerpo

León…-musito apenada y conmovida la chiquilla-(creo que nunca podria dejar de amarte)-pensaba suspirando sonrojada

Sora… tu me quieres- consulto atrayendo la atención de la nombrada quien le miro sonriente asintiendo delicadamente mientras se embelesaba con el sonrojado rostro del mayor- entonces haría una cosa por mi- consulto dubitativo

Lo que quieras- respondió sin pensarlo la muchacha

Conviértete en mi novia…-le pidió sacando una cajita cubierta de un género negro y brillante la cual se la entrego

Por supuesto…- murmuro dichosa mientras la abría encontrándose un vistoso anillo dorado con piedrecillas rojas alrededor de un diamante rosado

Gozoso tomo con delicadeza el anillo de su lugar mientras sostenía cortésmente una mano de su ahora oficialmente novia y con cuidado deslizo la joya el dedo anular de esta se miraron fijamente sosteniendo sus manos y con lentitud se fueron acercando al rostro contrario acariciando atentamente los labios del otro hasta transformar esas caricias en roses atrevidos

_Las constelaciones de escorpión y sagitario podrán mantener su armonía por más tiempo gracias a la constelación de tauro_- comenzaba sus predicciones nuevamente fool preocupado por la situación_- sin embargo su balance puede verse afectado por la intervención de otras estrellas más adelante_- susurro con pesar temiendo el peor desenlace- _sin duda el camino que han escogido les llevara a romper su armonía, sora has elegido el camino equivocado…._- se lamentaba el espíritu viendo fijamente a la feliz pareja que ignoraban sus palabras como de costumbre

*A veces pensamos y decimos cosas en ciertos momentos sin pensar que ah futuro esas frases y reflexiones nos afectaran o marcaran más de lo que quisiéramos ya sea de forma positiva o negativa… pero a la larga si un amor es mutuo es sufrido y considerado sin ser egoísta ni receptivo en cambio es puro y gentil llevándonos a lastimarnos con algunas decisiones con tal de no dañar al otro, y es entonces cuando damos todo por perdido que nos damos cuenta de lo inmenso e infinito que es brindándonos otras oportunidades…el amor siempre está dispuesto a soportar todo lo que venga*

Nyano espero y puedan recordar este párrafo a lo largo de la historia y que en los próximos capítulos no me odien jes esto se pondrá dramático eh interesante… ne

Y gracias a todas por leerme las adoro muchísimo besos


	5. Chapter 5

**PUEDES SACUDIR MI IRREMOVIBLE CORAZON**

Ohayou minna-san nyano jes me atrase un poquito demo aquí estoy con el capitulo 3 o al menos la primera parte besos a mi lectoras de siempre las adoro y gracias por sus reviews me animan para continuar las quiero mucho y espero que se divierta muchísimo leyendo

**CAPITULO TRES: UN FANTASTICO DIA EN PARIS parte 1**

_El brillo de sagitario resplandece más que nunca, y su brillo es especial de tal manera que su luz se torna de otros colores y contagia de esa viveza a escorpión mas el brillo de este se verá afectado por diversos acontecimientos_- narraba un abatido fool mientras hacia su predicción_-la armonía que ambos han creado y vuelve sus constelaciones especiales peligra más que nunca_- susurraba completamente abatido el pequeño espíritu del escenario a punto de dejar sus predicciones cuando un brillo extraño llamo su atención- _el brillo de una constelación ajena virgo comienza a hacerse presente y afectara completamente el brillo de escorpión e inclusive el de sagitario-_ murmuro aun mas confundido que antes- _sora no debí dejarte ir sola-_se lamentaba el bufón levitando en medio de la solitaria habitación de sora

…

Sora…- le llamo el francés atrayendo su atención

Si- contesto la muchachita dejando de lado su apreciación del aeropuerto

Puedes esperarme aquí un momento- le pidió con seriedad el francés- llamare a alan- le aclaro al ver la duda marcada en su rostro

Está bien no hay problema león- respondió regalándole una sonrisa mientras el nombrado sacaba su celular comenzando a marcar los numero en su móvil mientras se alejaba del bullicio-(me pregunto por que no puede llamarlo desde aquí)- pensaba la jovencita sentándose en una butaca

Tsk…- mascullaba el parisino al intentar por tercera vez la llamada sin obtener respuesta- debe estar bebiendo otra vez- gruño molesto apretando el aparato- (le dejare un mensaje)- pensó aun con mas molestia

**Hemos llegado, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.**

**Espero que no estés bebiendo otra vez.**

**León**

…..

Vamos niña ya deja eso…-gritaba un furioso alan a una jovencita de larga cabellera rojiza que hacia perfectas acrobacias en el trapecio de su ya remodelado gimnasio

Aun puedo hacerlo mejor- gritaba la joven mientras se impulsaba con fuerza sin perder la naturalidad y la gracia en el momento en que el trapecio se encontraba en su punto más alto en el centro de la pista haciendo una media vuelta extendida-el cansancio aun no es nada-gritaba con bríos y en contra de la gravedad en vez de llegar a otro trapecio se elevaba adquiriendo una pose dulce y sencilla propia del ballet brazos extendidos a los lados con las palmas hacia arriba una pierna extendida y el pie en punta y la otra recogida con el pie en punta a la altura de la rodilla mientras sus ojos verdes adquirían un brillo mágico

Muy bien ahora extiende tu pierna hacia el frente y curva tu espalda hacia atrás tu cabeza mantenla en la misma posición siguiendo la línea de tu espalda- gritaba el entrenador ignorando de nueva cuenta su móvil prestando completa atención a la muchacha que obedecía a sus indicaciones- recoge tus brazos hasta tu pecho, ahora con más rapidez termina la vuelta con el impulso de tus piernas y llévalas a tu abdomen encógete Sayuri- gritaba expectante- bien ahora adquiere la nueva posición- ordenaba

Si- gritaba la muchacha entusiasta al tiempo que extendía la pierna contraria por completo levantaba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y lentamente los movía asemejando las alas de un ave hasta dejarlos semi curvados para atrás-(solo son simples poses de ballet no es nada de otro mundo y en el aire tengo más libertad que sobre una superficie)-pensaba dándose ánimos y adquiriendo mas decisión mientras que su otra pierna la dejaba semi extendida hacia atrás curvando ligeramente su espalda manteniendo la posición por unos momentos más antes de comenzar a girar y a moverse con más soltura dando la impresión de que estuviese sobre el suelo representando alguna hermosa obra de ballet y llegando perfectamente a situarse en el trapecio en la misma posición

Bien para haber dejado los trapecios hace mas de 3 años tus técnicas nuevamente son hermosas y originales- comentaba alan olvidándose de su enfado mientras la joven se dejaba caer en la malla de seguridad- sin embargo aun falta naturalidad en algunos momentos- regañaba al momento en que la muchacha llegaba junto a el

Si lo eh notado alan- decía la muchacha desanimada- es por eso que aun no puedo dejar de entrenar

Ya basta llevas sobre ese trapecio sin descanso desde ayer por la mañana- le grito el entrenador- debes comer algo y descansar

Creí que aun eras un demonio- gruño molesta la joven

Pues no me sirve un ángel herido- se defendió colérico el mayor- te estás convirtiendo en un demonio cuando es precisó que seas un ángel- le recrimino

Lo lamento- se disculpo- el festival de las ilusiones será este próximo año y ya me han anunciado que debo participar y aun tengo mucho que hacer además de que en el siguiente trabajo que tendré es necesario que tenga técnicas innovadoras para presentarlas- comento afligida la jovencita

Aun no sabes con quienes trabajaras- consulto el mayor con preocupación refiriéndose al nombrado festival- o la obra que interpretaras…

No, aun no han decidido aquello- contesto pensativa- solo me han comentado que seré un ángel, mas si uno ingenuo y puro o uno caído ni idea…- respondió a la muda pregunta en la mirada de su entrenador- también se contara con otro ángel y tres demonios además de las típicas sombras- agrego apesadumbrada luego

No debes preocuparte, seré el demonio que necesitas y podrás recomenzar tu carrera- le animo el mayor- ahora sal de aquí y tomate un descanso-(será posible que interprete esa obra…)- pensaba el entrenador mientras le decía las ultimas ordenes del día

Gracias alan- comento la chica antes de salir y subirse a su motocicleta

Aun anhelas dar una nueva presentación con tus hermanos- susurro el hombre una vez se encontró solo revisando su celular- esto sin duda traerá consecuencias- murmuro al leer el mensaje y el nombre de quien lo envió

…

Que ah sucedido, demoraste demasiado- se quejo la peli rosada

El idiota de alan no se digno a contestar…-mascullo el mayor con rabia–solo espero que no se encuentre bebiendo a estas horas

Ah…- exclamo desgana-… que cansada estoy- se quejaba la siempre híper activa trapecista japonesa mientras salía del aeropuerto en compañía de su pareja no solo sobre el escenario si no ahora también fuera de este

Al parece un simple viaje en avión puede con la gran sora naegino- comento burlesco el acróbata parisino picando el ánimo de la jovencita quien como respuesta inmediata inflo sus cachetes- te vez adorable- susurro enternecido causándole un repentino sonrojo a su amada mientras se subían a un taxi

_Maítre…- _soltó escuetamente el conductor una vez la pareja entro en el vehículo

_Le pure café- _contesto en su idioma natal el peli plateado

León…- mascullo la peli rosada mientras la ventanilla se cerraba

Dime- consulto con aires de desentendimiento

Apenas terminamos la función nos subimos al avión y no eh dormido no te burles- respondió entre divertida y enojada la muchacha mientras hacia un puchero

Creo haberte dicho que durmieras sora- le reprendió el peli plateado esta vez serio

Lo siento- se apresuro a decir la joven- es que no podía dormir me siento ansiosa- agrego luego sonriente mientras movía sus brazos frenéticamente- por cierto a donde vamos- pregunto confundida

Iremos a un café para que comas algo y te despejes luego al hotel- respondió con calma

Qué bien- chillo asiendo gala de sus energías la muchacha- pero a qué hotel- agrego luego con curiosidad

Al mismo de siempre sora- le respondió esbozando una sonrisa- será solo por una noche mientras arreglo unos asuntos- aclaro mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su ángel

Genial- dijo alegre mientras abrazaba al mayor

…..

Mientras en parís las estrellas de kaleido ignorando cualquier problema disfrutan de su mutua compañía en dicho escenario las cosas se vuelven más dramáticas

Toc…toc…toc…

Adelante- soltó escuetamente el moreno sentado tras su escritorio ante la atenta mirada de sus dos acompañantes

Jefe nos mando llamar- consulto mía entrando a la habitación en compañía de Ana roseta y mey

Joven yuri- dijeron todas con sorpresa al ver al rubio sentado en un cómodo sillón quien les sonrió como saludo

Señor Kenneth-dijo mey reparando en la presencia del anciano sentado al otro lado de la habitación

Chicas…-les llamo el dueño del escenario atrayendo su atención-las eh llamado porque necesito informarles algo importante

Díganos jefe- cometo roseta con preocupación

Mía, necesito que tengas la obra terminada lo más pronto posible, menos de una semana siendo preciso-aclaro kalous arreglándose las gafas

Si jefe…-respondió la escritora desanimada-(que suerte que la señorita katty y yo llevamos gran parte avanzado)

Ana y roseta quisiéramos que programen funciones infantiles que comiencen en dos días- pidió yuri intentando sonar lo más amable posible dándole menos importancia a los hechos

Es muy poco tiempo- musito roseta

No se preocupen tendremos todo listo para mañana- dijo Ana feliz e ilusionada un show infantil siempre tiene chistes y trucos

Y por ultimo jovencita- agrego el anciano apuntando a mey con su bastón- me gustaría que realizara un espectáculo en un lugar fuera de kaleido ya que eh decidido que antes de ver su interpretación de la obra quisiera ver también su improvisación

Está bien- respondió la china con su aire altanero más un brillo especial en los ojos- les demostrare que puedo alcanzar a sora

Pero... jefe a que se debe todo esto-consulto temerosa mía

Sucede que tenemos problemas y el escenario corre nuevamente por una crisis- comento yuri- necesitamos atraer a mas publico e interesar a mas empresarios para que nos patrocinen

Que!...-gritaron todas aterradas

Entonces el escenario podria cerrarse- comentaron roseta y mey afligidas

Aun podemos salvar la situación es por eso que las necesitamos jovencitas- intervino el señor Kenneth

Podemos contar con ustedes muchachas- pidió galante yuri

Por supuesto- dijeron todas al unísono

Es todo pueden retirarse, no deben comentarles los motivos reales de todo a nadie lo hablaremos en la junta de mañana con todo el elenco- aclaro tétrico kalous mientras se acomodaba nuevamente los lentes mientras que las chicas salían temblando de miedo mientras asentían repetidas veces

Crees que sin sora aquí ellas puedan con la presión- comento yuri

Más bien jovencito cree que sin ella podamos salir de esta crisis- le dijo el anciano mientras se ponía de pie- kalous, si no consigues salir de esta situación pronto no podre seguir apoyándote- agrego antes de salir del lugar

Yuri, puedes comentárselo a león pero no a sora- le advirtió el moreno mirando al nombrado de soslayo una vez se encontraron a solas

También lo había pensado-respondió- si ella se entera no podrá estar calmada pero león…. Él sabrá cómo llevar bien la situación-comentaba pensativo mirando su celular sin decidirse a marcar o no

…..

mmm… que rico- decía sora muy alegre mientras degustaba un pastel de fresas con crema- león...- llamo a su amado pero su voz fue opacada por el sonido de la puerta de la cafetería acompañado de una cantarina voz femenina que atrajo su atención y también la del peli plateado

_bon jour…-_ pronunciaba la muchacha que ingresaba en el lugar regalándoles a todos una hermosa sonrisa su cabellera era rojiza y la tenia trenzada bestia completamente de negro y traía unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos verdes

Kawai -musito sora con sorpresa en su idioma natal viendo a la jovencita de larga cabellera rojiza que vestía completamente de negro

_Bon jour Lorena- _saludo a la mesera que atendía unas mesas cerca de la de los artistas- Arigatou gozaimasu…- le contesto la sonriente muchacha a el alegre ángel de kaleido pasando por su lado más al fijar fugazmente su vista en su acompañante mostro sorpresa e inseguridad- (León… no puede ser…)- pensaba angustiada la misteriosa muchacha-sayonara- le dijo a sora antes de acelerar el paso y acercarse a la barra-(es imposible que aun recuerdes esta cafetería… hay no que hare…)- pensaba aun mas afligida

Mate…- susurro sora mas la jovencita le hiso un ademan de despedida con la mano regalándole una sonrisa y se alejo- león… la escuchaste ella sabe japonés…- le dijo al parisino que mantenía la vista fija en la muchacha que charlaba alegremente en francés

(No puede ser, no ha cambiado nada)- pensaba sorprendido león notando como sus ojos se humedecían-(no pensaba encontrarte aquí Sayuri)-continuaba sus pensamientos notando una presión en su pecho que aumentaba al recordar la fugaz expresión en su rostro al verle-(no es posible que aun me temas)- se lamentaba el parisino perdido en su conciencia

León…- le llamo con preocupación al no obtener respuesta de su amado y ver que este se mantenía mirando en dirección a la muchacha- León….-le llamo aun mas alto con mas preocupación obteniendo la atención del nombrado finalmente

Discúlpame sora ya regreso iré al baño- le dijo a su amada rápidamente apenas le escucho sin mirarle directamente a los ojos dejándola a la japonesa muy confundida

Mientras tanto la misteriosa pelirroja conversaba con una mujer de apariencia mayor de cabellera semi larga castaña oscura y ojos azules

Porque no me llamaste para avisarme Milla- gruñía enfada la jovencita de rojiza cabellera- debiste reconocerlo, no ah cambiado nada- agrego mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz y se quitaba sus lentes negros

_Verzeihung….(perdón en alemán)-_ musito escuetamente la mencionada- no recordaba que hoy vendrías a esta vieja y descuidada cafetería- agrego con sarcasmo

Sabes que si ya no vengo con frecuencia es porque últimamente eh estado algo ocupada- comento con culpabilidad- _vergebung…(perdón en alemán otra forma)_- musito en un susurro

Estamos a mano- le respondió la mujer- es solo que no comprendo cómo pase de ser tu institutriz a tu amiga…

Porque eres genial, y te adoro…-respondió con alegría dándole un abrazo- además aun eres mi agente ¿no?...- agrego luego entre sonrisa un tanto más alegre

En esos momentos el dios de la muerte pasaba por su lado en dirección a los baños- sígueme…- musito escuetamente con seriedad en un susurro

Ya déjala en paz…-soltó entre dientes la castaña mirándole celosamente sin dejar de abrazar a la menor

Está bien…- se apresuro a calmar el ambiente la oji verde- tu acompañante comenzara a sospechar si sigues caminando tan lentamente por nuestro lado león…- le advirtió al peli plateado con cautela

Lo harás…- comento con angustia mal disfrazada el nombrado

Alguna vez te eh desobedecido- le dijo con tristeza mientras una lagrima traicionera le rodaba por la mejilla la cual se quito con rapidez mientras veía al trapecista alejarse

_Nicht…(no en Alemán)-_ mascullo a modo de orden-No lo harás verdad- le pregunto con preocupación la mujer luego al ver como la muchacha agachaba la vista

No te preocupes, no me lastimara- le respondió intentando calmarla

Olvidaste lo que sucedió hace tres años- le recrimino enfada

Casi cuatro ya, Milla- objeto enojada la muchacha- antes el me pidió que me alejara y ahora es él quien se ah acercado- comento mientras le daba un trago a su olvidada bebida antes de levantarse de su asiento- avísame si alguien se acerca…-comento antes de encaminarse en dirección al lugar por donde se perdió el trapecista

Genial otra vez terminara llorando por culpa de ese idiota- gruño molesta la castaña mientras jugaba con un pedazo de pastel mirando disimulada mente a sora quien ignorando todo lo que sucedía comía su sabroso pastel

…

León- le llamo en un susurro tímidamente una vez se encontraba en el pasillo que daba a los baños

Pensé que no vendrías…-contesto el nombrado en cuanto le vio

Je…-musito con timidez mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- sabes que si antes no me atreví a acercarme a ti fue porque a si me lo pediste León…- mas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se vio atrapada con rapidez en un cálido y fuerte abrazo_- pardon…(perdón en Francés)_- sollozo devolviéndole el abrazo

Quien tiene que pedir perdón no eres tu sayu…- contesto el shinigami con dulzura mientras le secaba las lagrimas- yo no debí haberte tratado de esa forma- agrego luego con culpabilidad

No está bien sophie era la persona más importante para ti, siempre lo ah sido…- comento con sinceridad intentando esbozar una sonrisa

Tu también lo eras…- se apresuro a contestar el peligris- siempre lo has sido…- agrego antes de besar cariñosamente su frente- jamás debí alejarte de mi…- le susurro mientras la volvía a abrazar- me has hecho tanta falta Sayuri…- sollozo acercándola más a el

Lo sé…- musito ella- tu también me has hecho demasiada falta León…- agrego mientras le miraba a los ojos pudiendo sonreír con total felicidad- comprendo el porqué reaccionaste de esa forma antes y también porque estas así ahora…- le dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro masculino

Enserio…- murmuro con fingida sorpresa sonriendo el llamado dios de la muerte

Por supuesto…- respondió de igual forma la muchacha- sophie era nuestro pilar, quien se encargaba de que no discutiésemos…- agrego nostálgica- porque siempre terminábamos de la peor forma como ahora…-agrego con la voz quebrada- es por eso que nos tomo tanto hacer las paces… - sollozo intentando contener las lagrimas-pero creo que después de todo no podemos estar por siempre lejos el uno del otro…- finalizo de hablar rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

No llores por favor…- pidió león abatido- me duele el verte así…- agrego abrazándola con ternura

Lo lamento…- se disculpo la pelirroja

Yo…- comenzaba a hablar el trapecista mas fue interrumpido por un sonido de celular

Disculpa es el mío…- le dijo la muchacha mirando la pantalla- es Milla…- acoto antes de contestar

Sí, que sucede…- consulto intrigada intentando ocultar sus sollozos- **la japonesa compañera del idiota va hacia el pasillo que lleva al baño-**le contesto con rapidez la mujer del otro lado del teléfono antes de colgar

Por que llamaba…- le pregunto el joven de plateada cabellera con la sospecha marcada en la voz

Tu novia viene para acá…- le respondió la chica antes de encaminarse al baño

Espera…-pidió el parisino sujetando con delicadeza su mano

Luego hablamos…- contesto la oji verde antes de correr hacia el baño de damas y perderse dentro

(Espero que así sea…)-pensó el oji negro antes de entrar en el servicio para caballeros

CONTIINUARA…

Muajajaja las dejo con las dudas jes besitos y hasta luego nyano


	6. Chapter 6

**PUEDES SACUDIR MI IRREMOVIBLE CORAZON**

Hola de nuevo a todas aquí les traigo otro cap y espero lo disfruten nyano q emocionada estoy besos las kiero

**CAPITULO TRES: UN FANTASTICO DIA EN PARIS parte 2**

**/ FLASH BACK/**

POV SAYURI

Felicidades…- gritaba sumamente feliz la joven de ojos verdes saltando enérgica en medio de una lujosa sala a dos jóvenes de cabelleras claras quienes le miraban con curiosidad

El festival circense sophie, León- le explicaba con naturalidad una mujer de cabellera castaña

Han sido elegidos para participar en el- chillaba alegre la oji verde a los sorprendidos hermanos oswald

Que…-pronunciaron escuetamente negándose a comprender

Sayuri solo intenta decirles que podrán participar este año en el festival- explico la mayor

Pero Sayuri tu y León hacen mejor dúo…- comento con sorpresa la jovencita de cabellos blancos

No sophie tu y León lo hacen de maravilla- le dijo antes de que continuase

No creo que a la señorita le interese participar en un circo- comento burlesco el peli plata indicando a la peli rosa

León…- le reprendió su hermana- Sayuri porque has decidido no participar…- le consulto a la dueña de casa

No lo tengo permitido- respondió deprimida- debo terminar unos estudios y otras cosas- agrego luego mirando a la castaña

Ya te has divertido mucho…- comento la mayor con naturalidad

¿Es divertido estudiar siempre?…- comentaron incrédulos los hermanos oswald

No se preocupen chicos estaré feliz de verlos ganar ese premio- comento alegremente sonriendo con sinceridad

**/END FLASH BACK****/**

(Perdóname sophie…)- pensaba la pelirroja mientras se mojaba el rostro quitándose las lagrimas-(si en vez de estudiar los hubiera acompañado más tiempo… aun estarías aquí)- especulaba con culpabilidad mas fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta

Hola…- comentaba alegremente sora ignorando cualquier cosa- ¿por qué estas llorando?...- consulto con curiosidad al notar lo ojos llorosos de la joven

No…- le respondió escuetamente la oji verde mojándose el rostro- es solo que se me ha corrido el maquillaje…- le comento para tranquilizarle

Oh que bien…- chillo enérgica- digo… que no estés llorando- agrego apresuradamente mientras agitaba sus brazos nerviosamente

Je…- soltó una risita traviesa la otra- no te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo mientras se secaba el rostro- eres la japonesa verdad- le consulto para que se olvidara de su nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Eh…-musito sorprendida la estrella de kaleido- a si soy sora naegino mucho gusto- comento sonriendo efusivamente al comprender las palabras de la otra

El ángel de kaleido…- comento con fingida sorpresa intentando desviar la conversación y no revelar su nombre

Si bueno jeje…- se reía nerviosa y avergonzada la muchachita de origen japonés

Fue un gusto conocerte- se despidió antes de salir del lugar

….

**/FLASH BACK/**

POV LEÓN

Sophie… no…- se lamentaba sollozando un muchacho de largos cabellos plateados en la habitación de hospital mas fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abrirse estrepitosamente seguido de unos acelerados pasos

León… cuanto lo siento…- escucho entre sollozo mientras sentía unos brazos envolverlo por la espalda se negó a voltearse conocía la voz- lo lamento…- musito entre sollozos

La perdí… Sayuri- sollozo rompiendo en llanto el muchacho- no debí dejarla sola… fue mi culpa- gimoteo

No… fue mía- le dijo intentando calmar su dolor- no pude llegar a tiempo por ella…- lloriqueo la joven con culpabilidad

Fue tu culpa…- le recrimino colérico separándose de ella- me dijiste que la irías a recoger al auditorio- le grito a pesar de que no lo sintiese así

Cuando llegamos con Milla en su carro ya no estaba allí…- explico dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas- lo lamento…- gimió con dolor

Vete…- le grito conteniendo las lagrimas el oji negro- no quiero verte

León…- sollozo con sorpresa y dolor la muchacha mirándole asustada

No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca- le grito mientras se volteaba- la perdí por tu culpa- repitió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

Perdóname…- pidió entre su llanto la muchacha a sus espaldas

Déjame en paz y no te me vuelvas a acercar jamás- le grito con las lagrimas llenándole el rostro negándose a voltear hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse

**/ END FLASH BACK/**

Lo lamento Sayuri…- musito con culpabilidad apoyándose en la pared del baño intentando serenarse para regresar con su novia-(todo este tiempo de soledad en que no has estado ah sido por mi culpa)- pensaba con dolor mas fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular

Diga- contesto escuetamente recobrando la compostura- **sigues tan amable como siempre-**le respondió una conocida voz masculina del otro lado de la línea**- **yuri…**-** comento con fingida molestia-que quieres- agrego luego en el mismo tono- **te tengo malas noticias león-** respondió a su pregunta- que sucede- le animo a continuar**- antes, no debes comentarle nada de esto a sora entiendes**- le advirtió el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea- solo dime que sucede- soltó enojado- sabes que no le diré nada que pueda afectarla- agrego luego con tedio al no obtener respuesta**- kaleido está en un estado de crisis algunos de nuestro benefactores nos han dejado y solo contamos con muy poco-** explico concisamente el rubio- como- consulto el albino sin creer lo que escucho- **lo que escuchaste, si no conseguimos pronto alguien que nos financie kaleido cerrara**- respondió con enfado a su pregunta- no has dicho que aun quedaban algunos benefactores- consulto afligido- **nos dejaran como los demás si no mejora la situación… solo pensé que deberías saberlo**- le dijo intentando sonar convincente- está bien veré que puedo hacer- comento antes de colgar

Podria tener más sorpresas- comento sarcástico antes de abandonar el lugar

…..

Demoraste mucho león…- se quejaba la oji miel inflando sus cachetes

Lo lamento tuve que atender una llamada- le respondió mientras le sonreía

De quien…- consulto la jovencita con ingenuidad

De alan nada importante la verdad- le mintió con naturalidad ocultándole las noticias de su escenario

Mmm…- musito mientras jugaba con su vaso de bebida- sabes hace un momento fui al baño y encontré a la chica de antes llorando- le comento con ingenuidad mirando a la peli roja que terminaba su comida

Hum…- se obligo a contestar con fingido desinterés sintiendo una opresión en su pecho-(sayu… llorabas por mi culpa)- pensó de inmediato

La chica de negro que sabe japonés león- le comento la ingenua sora mirando a la menciona- me dijo que su maquillaje se corrió pero cuando llego no parecía maquillada- le decía la jovencita con preocupación mientras el aclamado dios de la muerte luchaba por mostrarse desinteresado del asunto

La joven de cabello rojo en la barra- consulto intentando sonar casual mientras no podía despegar la mirada de ella quien se disponía a dejar el lugar- no parece haberlo hecho- agrego con fingida despreocupación sintiendo gran culpabilidad- te preocupas mucho sora- logro articular mientras intentaba mirar a su novia convenciéndose internamente de sus palabras

Lo sé…- comento la oji miel esbozando una sonrisa- pero ella es muy linda y parece una chica alegre…- acoto mirándola fijamente mientras se ponía de pie

A dónde vas -le pregunto con curiosidad a su novia

Al baño ya regreso- le respondió con una sonrisa al oji negro

Sayonara sora-chan- le comento la peli roja sonriendo mientras pasaba por su lado

Sayonara…- respondió la mencionada cayendo en cuenta de que no sabía su nombre- eh…- musito intentando llamar su atención para preguntárselo mas la joven ya no estaba

Que sucede sora- le consulto esbozando una sonrisa su pajera

Voy al baño…- comento nerviosamente mientras el oji negro se disponía a sacar su dinero para pagar la cuenta

Está bien te esperare afuera- le dijo viéndola alejarse con rapidez dudando de que le escuchase realmente

La casa invita…- le comentaron cantarinamente- o más bien ella…

Milla que gusto…-comento con sarcasmo

Ya sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta- le dijo la mujer confundiéndole- te está esperando fuera…- le explico intentando sonreír

…

Desde cuando manejas motocicletas…- consulto el oji negro a la muchacha de negro que revisaba la maquina con preocupación

Desde hace un tiempo…- contesto ella mirándole- luces preocupado…- murmuro con preocupación

Manejas esa cosa- le dijo expresando una de sus preocupaciones - no es nada…- contesto sonriendo luego al verse descubierto

Te conozco…- le susurro-de ser solo eso estarías quitándome las llaves- puntualizo sonriendo- dime, tan mal te ha hecho el verme- agrego en broma

Ah…- suspiro derrotado- como siempre me descubres muy rápido- comento nostálgico oswald- el escenario…- comenzaba dubitativo

¿Kaleido?- pregunto sorprendida la joven confundiendo al shinigami- no te sorprendas…- le dijo sonriendo- me aleje de ti, pero, no te perdí de vista- agrego divertida alegrando al trapecista

Si… bueno, sonara estúpido pero… yo tampoco- admitió con nerviosismo el siempre imperturbable oji negro notando la expresión de sorpresa en la oji verde- me preocupabas… te lastime y quería saber como estabas… -agrego con culpabilidad- pero, ya sabes como podria acercarme de nuevo después de aquello- finalizo mientras agachaba el rostro

Comprendo- comento escuetamente con alegría mientras le tomaba las manos- ambos nos hicimos daño, no es tu culpa solíamos discutir a diario león, pero nos queríamos y… sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que aun lo hacemos- le dijo logrando que la mirase mientras ambos sonreían y apretaban sus manos

Ahora, dime que sucede…- le animo a continuar luego del silencio formado tras sincerarse mutuamente

Luego de que habláramos- comenzó avergonzado- recibí noticias de que está por cerrar sus puertas…- finalizo desviando la mirada

No es el fin del mundo León- le animo la chica divertida moviendo las manos- sabes, estaba pensando en invertir en el- le comento con tranquilidad volviendo a tomarle las manos- pero, ya sabes… la razón de mi interés también me lo impedía- le dijo con complicidad sacándole un leve carcajada al peli plata

Lo lamento…- comento con pesar- bueno de que querías hablar- le dijo intentando cambiar el tema

Donde y por cuanto te quedaras- le pregunto con interés

Cerca de dos meses o eso pensaba, tal vez menos…- le dijo pensativo- y aun no se en donde nos quedaremos- comento sin pensarlo sonrojándose luego logrando cantarinas risillas por parte de quien le escuchaba

Tranquilo…- le dijo entre risas- ten- le ordeno pasándole una tarjeta dorada al confundido parisino

Te hospedas en ese hotel- consulto con sorpresa al identificar la tarjeta mientras la movía levemente

Jajaja…- divertida se carcajeo- es mi hotel- comento divertida señalándose a si misma- compre la multinacional a la cual pertenecía hace un par de años- le informo

Pero…- comenzó algo incomodo- no puedo…

No te preocupes León- le corto antes de que terminase- es mi hotel nadie puede negarme nada- agrego para calmarle- no te preocupes, tiene dos suite de lujo y por lo general una permanece vacía- le explicaba divertida- arreglare los detalles al llegar, no te preocupes- le informo con seriedad

Como siempre tan obstinada verdad- comento derrotado sin perder un aire nostálgico y divertido

Creo que es de familia…- murmuro divertida logrando sacarle unas risas al joven de ojos negros antes de bostezar involuntariamente y taparse el rostro

Pareces algo cansada- se mofo el muchacho acariciándole el cabello divertido mientras ella asentía levemente- ve a descansar al parecer te hace falta- le ordeno con preocupación- tomando su mentón

Si…-musito levemente mirándole a los ojos- papá…- agrego luego sarcástica la joven

Te veré luego…-consulto luego de besarle la frente mientras la joven se subía a la motocicleta

Tú qué crees…- contesto risueña encendiendo la moto- no te preocupes por tu escenario…- agrego luego mirándole seriamente antes de besarlo en la mejilla

Fue un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo- contesto divertido el muchacho mientras movía levemente la cabeza

Aun nos queda mucho de qué hablar…- se despidió antes de alejarse

Si mucho…-susurro mientras la veía alejarse-(realmente soy afortunado)-pensaba sonriente mirando en la dirección por donde desapareció la muchacha-(incluso después de lo que te hice sigues cuidando de mi Sayuri)- recapacitaba con sorpresa y alegría sintiendo como se libraba de un gran peso

…

Mientras fuera del local el peli plateado conversaba con la muchacha de cabellera rojiza dentro de este el ángel de kaleido pensaba cosas completamente ajenas a la situación

Ah… creo que comienzo a extrañar a fool- murmuraba pensativa la oji miel mientras se lavaba las manos-tal vez debí haberle pedido que viniera- se preguntaba a sí misma- pero pensé que como siempre entraría a la maleta- se respondía sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la salida- es cierto de seguro estará en mi maleta- se dijo sonriendo convencida antes de salir del baño

León donde estas- susurro buscando al peli gris con la mirada por todo el lugar mientras caminaba acercándose a la mesa donde estuvieron sentados

Disculpe…- llamo la atención de una mesera mas esta le ignoro y se alejo de ella- oiga…- susurro desanimada

Si buscas al muchacho con el que llegaste salió luego de pagar la cuenta- escucho que le decían desde atrás

Enserio…- comento confundida volteándose para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellera castaña- usted atiende aquí- pregunto con sorpresa al recordar haberla visto conversando con la joven de negro

Yo soy la dueña- le respondió divertida la mujer mientras le ofrecía un vaso con jugo- la casa invita- le animo para que lo recibiera

Pero…- comenzaba apenada sora mientras se sonrojaba

No te preocupes preciosa- le dijo la mujer moviendo la otra mano para restarle importancia- no todos los días se tiene por aquí a una gran trapecista como tu- le dijo mientras sonreía-(vamos pequeña acéptalo, si Sayuri no puede hablar con el idiota de León me matara)-pensaba afligida intentando mostrar una sonrisa natural

Gracias…- susurro la artista más roja que un tomate mientras recibía el jugo cayendo en cuenta de que nuevamente no pregunto el nombre

Me llamo Milla- le respondió la mujer antes de que preguntase con una sonrisa- ven siéntate cariño- le dijo la mujer notablemente más alegre mientras le indicaba la mesa desocupada más cercana

Que amable es, pero… de seguro me están esperando- respondió avergonzada la oji miel antes de jalada de un brazo

No te preocupes pequeña, de seguro estará ocupado- comento la castaña con obviedad confundiendo a la menor- es parís, su lugar de origen, no…- se apresuro a decir con nerviosismo-(no soy buena para estas cosas)-pensaba con nerviosismo- digo, más de algún admirador tendrá- agrego luego

Supongo que si…- comento la avergonzada jovencita de origen japonés luego de darle un trago al jugo- que rico…- chillo asiendo gala de sus energías

Gracias es de frutas de estación la especialidad de la casa-comento la mujer divertida-(esta jovencita se parece demasiado a Sayuri)-pensaba aun mas divertida la mujer- y… dime que te trae por aquí tan lejos de tu escenario- le consulto con interés para entablar conversación

A bueno… es parte de mi entrenamiento para una nueva obra… jeje…- decía con varias gotas en la nuca la peli rosa-(no creía que tan lejos del escenario alguien me reconociera)-pensaba abochornada la jovencita

Qué bien de seguro que sorprenderán al mundo artístico nuevamente- comentaba la mujer divertida-(al menos algo bueno que saque de todo esto)-pensaba ya más calmada la mayor

Si bueno todos hacemos lo posible para conseguir la mejor de las ovaciones- comento la oji miel alegremente mientras terminaba su jugo- muchas gracias por la bebida- agradeció luego con una gran sonrisa

De nada pequeña- respondió la mayor- bueno entonces, puedes volver cuando gustes- agrego comprendiendo las intenciones de la muchacha-(espero que ya hayan charlado lo suficiente)-pensaba preocupada

Si me encantaría- comento la trapecista poniéndose de pie- gracias por todo- le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia tradicional

Suerte con tu entrenamiento estaré esperando por verla- le comento con sinceridad a modo de despedía

Seria genial que fuera a verla señorita Milla- comento antes de caminar hacia la salida del lugar-(es increíble el que kaleido sea tan conocido)-pensaba emocionada saliendo de la cafetería

Donde estas…-comento mientras buscaba con la mirada al oji negro- León…-susurro confundida al encontrar al mencionado charlando animadamente con la joven pelirroja mientras se tomaban las manos- le…- quiso llamarle más contuvo el impulso de gritar y se escondió tras un automóvil estacionado cerca del lugar

(No comprendo que sucede…)-pensaba angustiada- (parecen conocerse desde hace mucho, pero… porque no me dijo nada)- se cuestionaba con intriga mientras veía como el peli plata la besaba mas no en que parte exactamente-(no puede estar besándola… él está conmigo)- pensaba con tristeza al ver nuevamente como se volvían a besar antes de que la muchacha se alejara-tal vez malentendí las cosas, debería preguntarle y no desconfiar de el- se dijo a si misma saliendo de su escondite y acercándose al dios de la muerte que se encontraba de espaldas a ella- la conoces de alguna parte- le pregunto ganándose a un lado de él sin ocultar su angustia

Oh… sora- murmuro con sorpresa el parisino volteándose a mirarla

A la chica de la cafetería- puntualizo su anterior consulta

Hace algún tiempo atrás perfectamente- respondió nostálgico con tranquilidad- ahora no sabría decirte realmente quien es ella- agrego luego con la preocupación marcada en la voz mientras la miraba- dime hace cuanto que nos veías- le pregunto divertido avergonzando a la joven

Salí de la cafetería y te vi conversando con ella- dijo simplemente la japonesa

Antes de la muerte de sophie… incluso antes de ser reconocido como trapecista- comenzó a hablar con nostalgia sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- solíamos venir a este café con ella y sophie- agrego mirando a su novia- nunca creí encontrarla de nuevo ni ella a mi- le dijo divertido- ni mucho menos aquí- finalizo de confesar con los ojos empañados más sabia ocultar perfectamente sus emociones

Ella conocía a la señorita sophie- murmuro con sorpresa sora

Por supuesto que la conocía- le dijo pareciendo divertido- ellas eran inseparables, ahora no la reconocí inmediatamente- mintió para haci no revelar toda la historia pues aun no terminaba de asimilarlo del todo- al salir bueno… terminamos hablando un rato- comento

Entonces ella era amiga de tu hermana- consulto la oji miel ya más calmada

Hmp…- musito mientras parecía pensar- la mejor… y más que eso…- murmuro con nostalgia- y también para mi…-agrego luego en un susurro sin notarlo

Entonces porque se distanciaron- le pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente y notando un ligero cambio en el rostro masculino que no pudo identificar

Es una larga historia- le dijo en tono neutro intentando ocultar el dolor de su culpa sin prestar atención al efecto de sus palabras en su novia- vamos al hotel…

Está bien- comento la muchacha por todo comprendiendo que ese tema era algo delicado-(ella conoció a la señorita sophie y conoce a león desde hace mucho)-pensaba con curiosidad mientras recordaba las escenas vistas antes-(me pregunto qué relación tendrá con león)….

…..

Que sucede maestro fool- le preguntaba con intriga la pequeña belga al bufón

_Roseta por favor envíame a Francia, yo encontrare a sora_- le decía el pequeño espíritu afligido

Sucede algo con ella maestro fool-pregunto con temor

_Si_-chillo el bufón- _que no puedo dejarla sola ni un minuto más_- se lamentaba con nerviosismo

Lo lamento pero no puedo enviar nada a sora, ni yo ni nadie a menos de que ella lo pida- comento deprimida la muchacha

_Entonces estamos perdidos_-comento igualmente el bufón_-(estoy tan preocupado por sora que ni siquiera se me ah ocurrido espiar a roseta cuando se baña)_-pensaba el pobre espíritu

Continuara…. Jes ya llevo dos parte de este cap y todavía queda otra está muy largo creo cualquier duda solo díganme y se las respondo jes y haber quien creen que es realmente la chica misteriosa


	7. Chapter 7

**PUEDES SACUDIR MI IRREMOVIBLE CORAZON**

Tan-ta-ta-tan… nyano eh regresado jejeje tanto tiempo sin escribir y por fin mis deditos comenzaron a moverse solos y ya está creo que me quedo un poco largo jeje espero les guste y para quienes tenían dudas acerca de la misteriosa chica aquí se las contesto y bueno no esperen ver mucho a sora este capitulo se centrara mas en león y estará al oc jejejje bueno besitos y sin más a leer

**CAPITULO TRES: UN FANTASTICO DIA EN PARIS parte 3**

Ah…-musito desgana y algo adormilada la de ojos miel mientras su mente no para de procesar la poca información recién adquirida sobre león y parte de su pasado-(León se veía muy cómodo con ella a pesar de su cercanía, no recuerdo haberle visto así de feliz y cariñoso antes con nadie… ni siquiera con migo)- pensaba con preocupación mientras sentía un opresión en su pecho y a su mente venían las imágenes vista anterior mente y la facilidad con ella lograba sacar a flote las emociones del parisino-( acaso ellos tuvieron una relación antes… pero porque se alejaron, no parecían tener ningún resentimiento)- cerro sus ojos y recostó en el asiento del automóvil que los llevaba hacia el hotel en que se hospedarían-( León se puso muy tenso cuando le pregunte la razón de su distanciamiento)- sentía demasiada angustia en su corazón y un gran temor por la presencia de la muchacha en la vida de su novio-ah…-suspiro nuevamente mientras intentaba guardarse sus lagrimas entonces escucho la voz de su amado llamándola

Sora?- le nombro con preocupación por enésima vez- que te sucede has estado muy callada- consulto mientras le quitaba unos mechones del rostro a la joven

No es nada- respondió mirándole a los ojos- solo tengo algo de sueño

Ya estamos por llegar al hotel pronto podrás descansar- le dijo divertido el peli plateado acariciando las hebras femeninas

Eso me gustaría- comento mientras se acomodaba más cerca de el

Estaba pensando en salir a caminar un poco, creo que me hace falta recorrer nuevamente estas calles- le comento a la muchacha que se abrazaba a él con ternura- te gustaría salir luego de instalarnos en el hotel-le pregunto el animado

Am…- musita la japonesa ahogando un bostezo- creo que sería grandioso- susurro abandonándose al reino de Morfeo

….

Dimitri quiero que hagas un inversión de 10 millones de dólares al escenario kaleido de forma inmediata- decía la joven ojos jades mientras se desvestía en la soledad de su habitación

_(Diabólico en Alemán)__**Teuflish**_ **parisino- **se escucho una voz colérica proveniente de un aparato que reposaba en la amplia cama de la joven- **después de todo el daño que te causo aun te interesas por él**- le reprendía el antes llamado Dimitri con enfado

Que es lo que esperabas tonto alemán, León es lo único que me queda- comentaba con la tristeza marcada en la voz

**Sabes que si él lo descubre estarás en problemas**- comento con cautela la voz del misterioso hombre

No hay de qué preocuparse hoy nos hemos encontrado, todo está bien ahora- dijo la chica con notable alegría- necesito que hagas ese depósito ya y le digas a Milla que arregle lo demás

**Erres una testaruda lo sabías, bien ya está hecho… solo espero que no te arrepientas por malgastar así tu dinero**- se escucho desgana la voz

Es mi dinero y jamás me arrepentiría de gastarlo en el futuro de mi familia- comento con nostálgica

**Como digas Sayu…**- comento neutra la voz- **sabes que eres el ángel de ese idiota**- se escucho decir la voz antes de ser reemplazada por el típico sonido de una llamada cancela

Un ángel…- musito la muchacha perdida en sus memorias

**/flash back/**

Eres un bruto insoportable gato esquelético- gritaba enfurecida una muchacha de largas hebras rosadas intensas

Y tu una princesa malcriada acostumbrada siempre a recibir todo lo que desea- grito un muchacho de cabellos plateados sin medir el significado de sus palabras

TU NO SABES NADA!...- chillo la muchacha con sus jades cristalizado mientras le golpeaba el pecho al muchacho- jamás podrás quererme verdad León – sollozo desconsolada antes de intentar salir corriendo del lugar

No sayu, discúlpame no fue mi intención sabes que no quería decir eso- intentaba disculparse por lo dicho anteriormente mientras la sujetaba de las manos

Suéltame eres un animal- berreaba la muchacha negándose a desistir de su huida

No compliques más las cosas- grito intentando serenarse

Estoy en casa- se escucho la un dulce voz mas fue ignorada por ambos

Eres un demonio- grito moviendo su cabeza mientras sus lágrimas se esparcían – animal, animal, animal…- chillaba sin descanso

Si tan solo intentaras escucharme- le decía aparentemente enfadado el peli plateado entonces una larga cabellera blanca se interpuso entre ambos y una mejilla de cada uno sintió la suave caricia de la recién llegada

Sophie- murmuraron ambos

Podrían decirme que sucede aquí- pidió la jovencita

Solamente quería salir a caminar con unos amigos- comento la oji jade

Amigos?- escupió enfadado el muchacho- querías salir con un tipo incluso mayor que yo- le dijo

Por favor ya dejen de pelearse- les pidió la oji celeste- y no está bien eso sayu- le dijo a la de hebras rosas- pero león la manera en que intentabas decirlo tampoco- reprendió al mayor- mejor salgamos juntos al parque y comemos algo delicioso para arreglar este problema- comento sonriéndoles

Ahora dense un abrazo, recuerden somos familia y no debemos pelear de esta manera- les dijo con calidez mientras el muchacho y la pequeña se abrazaban

Perdóname León solo te preocupabas por mi y agrande todo- decía arrepentida la joven

Quien debe disculparse soy yo, me pase de la cuenta y dije cosas que son mentira y no vienen al caso- le dijo antes de que los tres comenzasen a reír

**/ End flash back/**

No solo soy otro demonio, nosotros tenemos nuestro ángel- musitaba con nostalgia la oji jade mirando a la nada aun perdida divagando en sus memorias, sus años felices junto a esos hermanos que tanto cuido y a quienes aun aprecia y ama con su alma a pesar de la distancias

….

Muchas gracias- decía escuetamente el peli plata al hombre de chaqueta vino tintó y gracioso gorro que le abría la puerta al interior del hotel para dejarle libre el paso y le seguía al interior mientras cargaba con sus cosas

Claro ahora intentaba ser muy atento con un enfadado oswal quien en sus brazos cargaba a una durmiente muchacha de hebras rosadas, pero antes se había comportado un tanto desagradable impidiéndole el paso y tratándole despectivamente mas su rostro se había compungido en demasía al observar la tarjeta que el peligris le puso en las narices

Lamento mucho lo ocurrido antes señor- se disculpaba por enésima vez, desde luego que cualquiera estaría así en su lugar, haber tratado tan mal a uno de los conocidos de la dueña del hotel a quien apena y podía ver desde lejos… no, eso definitivamente no era nada bueno ya podía sentir como soga que el solo se había echado al cuello comenzaba a asfixiarle

Hm….- musito sin siquiera mirarle el artista notablemente fastidiado- solo espero que la atención en este lugar no sea siempre así- siseo molesto mientras se acercaban a la recepción- tal vez deba de informarle a ella cual es el desempeño de sus empleados- agrego con cierto disfrute en la voz mientras el pobre hombre tragaba grueso a sus espaldas

Eh… per…. Permítame señor- le dijo por toda respuesta mientras le hacia una reverencia- usted… solo espere aquí un momento, mientras yo…- balbuceaba un tanto nervioso mientras inexplicablemente sudaba un tanto

Hm… después de ver tu desempeño prefiero ahorrarme más dolores de cabeza- le corto más que enfadado el oji negro mientras le dedicaba una mirada que le helo

Sin más y dejando a sora dormida en un cómodo sillón cercano a la recepción se encamino hasta el amplio mueble rojo oscuro detrás del que se encontraba una mujer con el cabello tomado y bléiser negro quien tenía una plástica sonrisa más que forzada en su rostro

Buenas tarde señor, en que puedo ayudarle- musito cual grabadora la mujer mientras estiraba mas su desagradable sonrisa

El artista solo se limito a exhalar una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz con cierto fastidio mientras sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la mujer le extendía la tarjeta dorada que le había dado Sayuri

Oh…- musito con sorpresa la mujer atrayendo la atención del trapecista- sea bienvenido señor- comento la mujer mientras inclinaba su cabeza en signo de respeto- su habitación ya está preparada, y todos los tramites pertinentes ya han sido atendidos- comentaba la mujer más que nerviosa- ah… y la señorita le ha dejado un mensaje- agrego mientras le extendía con manos temblorosas un sobre blanco

Gracias- musito mientras tomaba el sobre y lo miraba detenidamente

Enseguida le llevaremos su equipaje señor- le decía la mujer en su perorata

No hace falta- le corto alejándose de ella

….

Sarah… podrías llamar a yuri y layla por favor- pedía un desganado kalous

Por supuesto querido- contesto la cantante saliendo de la oficina mientras sonreía

Ah… esto es extraño…- comentaba mientras veía unos documentos en sus manos y la pantalla de su computador- es demasiado….- comentaba aturdido mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello

El inconfundible tono polifónico de su celular lo saco momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento, expectante ante cualquier cambio… como si de pronto apareciese alguien gritándole algo así como caíste mas el silencio de la habitación solo fue roto por segunda vez por el aparato telefónico

Diga- comento tras suspirar con desgana- señor kalos…-se escucho del otro lado del aparato la voz de una mujer- con él, que desea- respondió ignorando el extraño asentó que extrañamente se le hacia un tanto conocido- mi nombre es milla señor y estoy llamando de parte de mi jefa para saber si nuestra inversión ya ah sido recibida en su escenario- le escucho decir a la voz femenina para su sorpresa-ehm… bueno esta mañana hace poco hemos recibido un deposito anónimo a kaleido-contesto intentando sonar menos sorprendido de lo que estaba-muy bien, yo en estos momentos estoy por viajar hacia kaleido para que tratemos de mejor manera, mi jefa desea asociarse con ustedes y ese depósito tan solo es una muestra de sus intenciones, por supuesto que también desea ver frutos en su inversión- le aclaro la mujer con toda calma- muy señorita estaremos encantados de recibirle a usted y a su jefa y aclarar sus dudas además de puntualizar todos los puntos y firmar un contrato- contesto animado el moreno- es una lástima señor pero la señorita en estos momentos se encuentra muy ocupada en nuestra sede de parís resolviendo otros asuntos es por ello que me ah encargado a mi esta tarea- contesto la mujer con voz calmada- esta y puede decirle a su jefa que estaremos encantados de recibirle en cualquier momento- contesto el dueño del escenario, en estos momentos aceptaría cualquier cosa pensaba mientras- por otro lado, según deseos de mi señora no tiene intención de recibir ninguna clase de ganancias de parte de ustedes de momento, ya que, sabe de la delicada situación por la que están pasando- le aclaro la voz de la mujer con cierto misterio- como… digo…- balbuceaba sorprendido el hombre mientras sintió la puerta de su despacho ser tocada- muy bien señorita, con gusto le explicare cualquier cosa una vez esté aquí- logro decir en su apuro luego- muy bien señor lo veré pronto adiós- se despidió la interlocutora antes de cortar

Adelante….- dijo luego de dejar su teléfono en el escritorio y suspirar sonoramente

Que ah sucedido- consulto layla con el entrecejo fruncido

Les tengo buenas nuevas- comento el de reflejos rojos, sonriente

Suspenderemos la reunión de esta tarde- dijo confuso yuri

Más bien la aplazaremos- respondió mientras se levantaba del escritorio

…..

Tras haber llegado a la habitación león recostó a sora en el sillón y despidió al pobre hombre de antes no sin antes regalarle una mirada asesina luego de ello se ocupo de ver algunas cosas en su equipaje y luego de ello ubio las maletas de sora dejándolas en una de las habitaciones del lugar, el por su parte dejo las suyas en la espaciosa habitación del primer piso al regresar al salón miro por largo rato a la muchacha dormir

Mas el aún conservaba las ganas de salir, en estos momentos necesitaba caminar, recorrer parís visitar algunos lugares que desde hacía mucho no había vuelto a pisar pero por sobre todo sentía la aplastante necesidad de volver a ver, necesita verla de nuevo, convencerse de que todo era real, que no lo había imagina, de pronto sentía la necesidad de abrazarla nuevamente de pelear y reír con ella, sentía deseos de reprenderle, de preguntarle muchas cosas, de pedirle perdón nuevamente de muchas cosas entonces fue que cayó sobre sus hombros el aplastante peso de la realidad aun la tenia era cierto pero esta vez ya no podria negarse que sophie no estaba junto a ellos y que a pesar de todos estos años el ninguna vez fue a visitarle entonces a su mente saltaron algunas dudas acaso Sayuri si habría ido a ver a sophie eso era algo que debía saberlo para dejar de sentirse culpable o tal vez convencerse de que si o era

Por lo que camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir dejo una nota para sora en el recibidor, sin más cerro con cuidado tras de sí y suspiro hondamente reuniendo el valor suficiente y camino a paso lento hasta la otra puerta de ese piso que se encontraba en dirección contraria de la que acababa de salir a pesar de todo ambas estaban relativamente cerca aunque para León oswald fuese la mayor distancia que tendría que recorrer en toda su vida

Una vez llego a la puerta espero unos segundo estando un tanto indeciso, por primera vez el estaba tan confuso y alterado si cualquiera le viese en estos momentos no lo creería

Toc-toc- se acabo pensó un tanto aturdido una vez escucho el sonido que sus nudillos hicieron al tocar la puerta y las ganas de salir arrancando de allí se apropiaron de su cuerpo dirigiéndole al único lugar que lo sacaría de allí el ascensor mas el sonido de la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas le impidió el escape

León…- escucho que le llaman con voz alegre- disculpa la demora acabo de salir de la ducha- le conto la jovial muchacha con voz cantarina mientras él se volteaba encontrándose con una angelical vista que sin duda lo transporto varios años atrás y sonrió nostálgico

Te ves hermosa- respondió el observando detenida mente la esbelta figura de la joven que con su larga cabellera rojiza mojada pegándose a su rostro y espalda con gracia hacia resaltar mas sus ojos verdes y el vestido blanco estrapless que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en un comienzo a la altura de la cintura caía graciosamente en pliegues amplios hasta las rodillas dándole a la joven el aire infantil que siempre tuvo en el pasado

Creo que estas ropas te quedan mejor que las que ahora usas con frecuencia- comento sonriendo levemente- aunque sin duda me encantaba mas el tono fucsia natural de tu cabello que este rojo- le reprendió mientras tomaba uno de los largos mechones de ella

Jajaja- rio divertida la jovencita mientras cerraba sus ojos- pero antes siempre te quejabas de mí- respondió fingiendo enfado mientras hacia un puchero

Sabes perfectamente que solo eran bromas para hacerte enojar- comento pensativo el peli plata

Te encantaba hacerme enfadar- le acuso ella mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

Por supuesto- respondió el sonriéndole divertido- de esa forma era más divertido

Hum…. Gato tramposo- le dijo

Princesita- contesto el

Se miraron por largo rato desafiantes antes de estallar ambos en risas

Te gustaría salir a caminar-propuso el mayor

Claro solo déjame recoger unas cosas- dijo ella- pasa y espérame en la sala ire a mi habitación le dijo ella caminando delante de él al interior del lugar

Ah…-suspiro derrotado-creo que sentare a esperar- agrego

Hey- chillo ella inflando los cachetes antes de subir al segundo piso

Después de unos 15 minutos ambos salían del cuarto de la joven

Ves te lo dije- respondía el oji negro con obviedad

Es que no encontraba unas cosas- se defendió ella

Fue una suerte que solo demorases 10 minutos- decía moviendo la cabeza

León…- le dijo ella en advertencia mientras él se reía abiertamente

…..

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas desde que habían salido del hotel y se comportaron como en los viejos tiempo riendo como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo y por supuesto como es más divertido peleando visitaron un parque en el que de niños solían jugar tambien se detuvieron unos momentos en el lugar donde siempre sophie y león hacían su espectáculo también compraron helado como cuando después de terminar una de sus peleas gracias a sophie salían a caminar y comían helados y por último se detuvieron en una banca cerca del agua

Ñam…- bostezo la oji jade con somnolencia

Cuidado podrías tragarme- bromeo el oji negro

Es que tengo un poco de sueñito- dijo ella

Entonces podemos regresar y descansa- propuso él como todo hermano mayor

mmm… nop- dijo infantilmente- preferiría quedarme más tiempo así

con sueño- se burlo él

no tonto…- le dijo enfadada mientras le tironeaba ligeramente un mechón de cabello- me refiero ah… como antes- dijo luego en un susurro- como si aun sophie estuviera con nosotros

Lo sé…-dijo él en igual tono-me gustaría ir a verle- comento luego mirando un barco pequeño turístico que se acercaba a la orilla en una parada- tu….- comenzó mirándole con inseguridad

En un comienzo…- comenzó ella interrumpiéndolo- me costaba demasiado, me negaba a aceptarlo, luego… luego fue el miedo- explicaba con lentitud

Por mi….-susurro el apenado ella solo le regalo una débil sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro

Por todo en realidad- dijo ella luego atreviéndose a continuar- pero sophie es mi hermana y no pude más un día sin saber cómo llegue a su sepelio y me sentí en parte mejor mas no lograba hacerme a la idea de que estuviese allí tan sola….

Me alegro…- musito león- de que… ya sabes- le dijo- no me odias- consulto de pronto con temor

Ella solo le miro con sorpresa en sus ojos unos momentos y luego sonrió dándole un tierno abrazo- no seas tonto por supuesto que no- le dijo con dulzura- jamás podria eres mi única familia- agrego luego- eres mi hermano como te podria odiar

Me alegro -dijo el regresando el gesto

Dime… entonces podrías acompañarme a ver a sophie – pidió luego el oji negro

No has ido aun verdad –dijo ella mientras el asentía- bueno pues entonces también podríamos ver a papá de paso –propuso

Pero papá está enterrado…- comenzaba mas fue interrumpido

No soporte verle en esos lugares, menos separados- dijo ella- están con mi madre y mis abuelos en Toulouse- león le miro por unos momentos y sonrió

Bueno entonces acompáñame a visitar a mi madre

Je- rio ella- que no haya sido mi madre no significa que la dejaría en otro lugar, era la madre de mis dulces hermano y después de todo también fue buena conmigo permitiéndome quedarme a vivir como parte de su familia hasta que….- le explicaba ella hasta que recordaron el accidenté- bueno, papá la quería…. Y ustedes, también está allá junto a papá y sophie

Entonces vamos a Toulouse- pregunto León

Pero claro- dijo ella- solo déjame avisarle a alan que no iré a entrenar esta noche

Está bien, también tengo un favor que pedirle- contesto el

Solo una cosa- dijo el mayor- como iremos, es una gran distancia

Jajaja- por supuesto que lo sé y está cubierto- le contesto risueña- tengo un jet privado o bueno varios

Y sin más ambos se levantaron y se alejaron del lugar a paso lento para claro comprar su ultimo helado y así luego se dirigieron a visitar al entrenador

Quieren golpearme por la demora el misterio con Sayuri pues adivinen es la hermana o media hermana de león y sophie mas adelante mas detalles de ella y buena de esa parte de la historia creo que luego empezaran los problemas con león y sora u.u bueno opiniones consejos quejas lo que gusten jeje los quiero hasta luego


End file.
